Crimson and Clover
by Wildflower33
Summary: "Oh. Now I don't hardly know her, but I think I could love her. Crimson and clover." Her story was never meant to have a happy ending. She knew that even before the outbreak. All she can do now is try to survive day by day. But when she comes to the rescue of a lost child, she unknowingly got involved with a group that may have changed her fate, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**I'm testing the waters here. I've written several stories but have yet to ever publish one. Let me know what you think. I plan on posting a new chapter each week, but it could become every few days if I get good reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

She sat on the roof of the abandoned hunting cabin on alert. Two stragglers crept by in the direction of the mini herd she nearly got caught in the middle of. They fortunately passed with no incident, but there were always more to follow when they grouped in clumps that big.

"Ahh!" Her head jolted back when she heard the cries coming from behind her. Her brows lowered in concentration trying to hear the direction the cry came from.

"Ah!" There it was again.

She raised her binoculars and scanned the area. _No way. All the way out here?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. A girl, no older than 13 was running towards the group that just passed. She lowered the binoculars and hissed "Fuck." She never would've interfered, but it was just a little girl. End of the world or not, she couldn't live with herself if the child became a midday snack. She raised the binoculars back up, seeing two of the dead chasing after her. She hopped off the low hanging roof without any more hesitation. Darting into the woods, she kept low and quiet to not attach any more roamers. The girl's screams continued as the roamers moved closer.

She reached the edge of the riverbank, ducking quickly when she saw a man with the girl in his arms jump into the creek. She was too far to hear what he was telling her, but by his actions it looked like he was telling her to stay as he led the dead away. _Maybe I won't have to interfere after all. _ The girl had other plans. Of course, today wasn't going to be that kind of day. She peaked from the bush to the girl who was now crawling out of the creek, out of her sight.

She heard a scream and ran in the direction the girl was headed. Five roamers were circling the girl. She had no way out.

The woman pulled her Bowie knife from her left thigh holster and ran to the closest of the roamers. A swift kick to the knee caused the large dead man to fall to the ground. She quickly kneeled down and stabbed it in the temple. She turned and saw the of the creepers decided she looked like better appetizer than the skinny girl and stretched their grey, decomposing hands to her. She dodged the grip of the closest one sending her Bowie knife into the back of its head. The other got close enough to tangle it's fingers through her slicked back, muddy hair. She opened the OTF switch blade/brass knuckle combo in her right hand and sent the blade through the second corpse's eye socket.

She heard a scream and turned to see one of the last two creepers had grabbed the girls shoulders, ready to take a chunk out. The woman ran quickly and punched the forehead of the roamer with the brass knuckles, sending it backwards. The blow wasn't enough. As it stumbled to get its footing back, she heard a snarl next to her ear. She quickly sent the Bowie knife over her right shoulder striking the roamer between to eyes.

She looked back at the last creeper who was struggling the get to its feet and made her way over to end its misery.

She stood there a minute before remembering the girl. She turned to see the girl was covered in creeper gut splatter. Her eyes were wide with shock. The girl looked up at the woman who just saved her life. The woman sighed and looked around for more potential danger. She heard a thump behind her and turned to see the girl had fainted.

The woman let out a long sigh. She leaned over and checked the girl for bites or scratches. Nothing. Resting her elbow on her knees, she contemplated what to do next. The guy she saw could've been her father. He would definitely be back for her soon, but she couldn't leave the girl here. With so many roamers around, another group was bound to come by any time now.

She placed the Bowie knife back in it's holster and retracted the switch blade.

A twig snapped behind her and her head darted in its direction. She heard to growling of a few walkers making their way to the recent commotion.

"Fuck." She reached for a girl and threw the girl over her shoulder, thankful for the lightness of her weight. The woman hurried back in the direction of the hunting cabin.

**Story Song Inspiration: _Crimson & Clover_ by Tommy James and the Shondells**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**

**I'm testing the waters here. I've written several stories but have yet to ever publish one. Let me know what you think. I plan on posting a new chapter each week, but it could become every few days if I get good reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

She sat on the roof of the abandoned hunting cabin on alert. Two stragglers crept by in the direction of the mini herd she nearly got caught in the middle of. They fortunately passed with no incident, but there were always more to follow when they grouped in clumps that big.

"Ahh!" Her head jolted back when she heard the cries coming from behind her. Her brows lowered in concentration trying to hear the direction the cry came from.

"Ah!" There it was again.

She raised her binoculars and scanned the area. _No way. All the way out here?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. A girl, no older than 13 was running towards the group that just passed. She lowered the binoculars and hissed "Fuck." She never would've interfered, but it was just a little girl. End of the world or not, she couldn't live with herself if the child became a midday snack. She raised the binoculars back up, seeing two of the dead chasing after her. She hopped off the low hanging roof without any more hesitation. Darting into the woods, she kept low and quiet to not attach any more roamers. The girl's screams continued as the roamers moved closer.

She reached the edge of the riverbank, ducking quickly when she saw a man with the girl in his arms jump into the creek. She was too far to hear what he was telling her, but by his actions it looked like he was telling her to stay as he led the dead away. _Maybe I won't have to interfere after all. _ The girl had other plans. Of course, today wasn't going to be that kind of day. She peaked from the bush to the girl who was now crawling out of the creek, out of her sight.

She heard a scream and ran in the direction the girl was headed. Five roamers were circling the girl. She had no way out.

The woman pulled her Bowie knife from her left thigh holster and ran to the closest of the roamers. A swift kick to the knee caused the large dead man to fall to the ground. She quickly kneeled down and stabbed it in the temple. She turned and saw the of the creepers decided she looked like better appetizer than the skinny girl and stretched their grey, decomposing hands to her. She dodged the grip of the closest one sending her Bowie knife into the back of its head. The other got close enough to tangle it's fingers through her slicked back, muddy hair. She opened the OTF switch blade/brass knuckle combo in her right hand and sent the blade through the second corpse's eye socket.

She heard a scream and turned to see one of the last two creepers had grabbed the girls shoulders, ready to take a chunk out. The woman ran quickly and punched the forehead of the roamer with the brass knuckles, sending it backwards. The blow wasn't enough. As it stumbled to get its footing back, she heard a snarl next to her ear. She quickly sent the Bowie knife over her right shoulder striking the roamer between to eyes.

She looked back at the last creeper who was struggling the get to its feet and made her way over to end its misery.

She stood there a minute before remembering the girl. She turned to see the girl was covered in creeper gut splatter. Her eyes were wide with shock. The girl looked up at the woman who just saved her life. The woman sighed and looked around for more potential danger. She heard a thump behind her and turned to see the girl had fainted.

The woman let out a long sigh. She leaned over and checked the girl for bites or scratches. Nothing. Resting her elbow on her knees, she contemplated what to do next. The guy she saw could've been her father. He would definitely be back for her soon, but she couldn't leave the girl here. With so many roamers around, another group was bound to come by any time now.

She placed the Bowie knife back in it's holster and retracted the switch blade.

A twig snapped behind her and her head darted in its direction. She heard to growling of a few walkers making their way to the recent commotion.

"Fuck." She reached for a girl and threw the girl over her shoulder, thankful for the lightness of her weight. The woman hurried back in the direction of the hunting cabin.

* * *

**Song inspiration for the story: _Crimson & Clover_ by Tommy James and**** the Shondells**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd post once a week, but work has been slow all day. No harm in being early with the next chapter! I have about 10 rough draft chapters for this story, so they may come sooner until I catch up with the editing. **

**I moved the rating from M to T. Warning: Strong language and some violence with suggested adult themes in future chapters (You will be warned beforehand). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe. I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Closing the curtain of the window, the woman tilted her head against the wall of the cabin and sighed. She saw her reflection in the window before she turned away. Her hair was caked with so much mud she could barely see the red it once was, and her skin was not liking the dirt layered on top. She reached up and touched the new scar that ran across her left cheek down her neck. She was lucky she didn't get an infection with how deep they cut her. It was healing well, but the scar will last for years.

After trying to avoid the herd of creepers all afternoon, she finally got the unconscienced girl to the cabin she cleared out the day before. She was God-knows how far from home and exhausted. Her head was still pounding from the blow it took 3 days ago.

She looked over to see the girl she placed on her pallet was stirring and starting to wake up. The woman moved closer to the small fire in the metal trash can keeping the small cabin warm and lit.

"H-Hey." She said softly, trying not to scare the girl. The girl looked around confused for a second then her eyes went wide with fear. "Shh." She held her finger to her mouth. "Don't be scared. Are you hurt anywhere?" she whispered.

The girl just stared, pulling her knees to her chest. She could see the girl shaking with fear. New tears decorated her eyes

The woman cleared her throat, unsure on what to do. She was never great with kids. Hated working with them. Hollywood kids were a bunch of brats.

"What's your name?" She asked as she slowly sat across from the girl. She heard the girl make a noise, but her knees blocked to words. "I'm sorry?"

"Sophia." She finally lowered her knees enough to be heard. "Whe-where's my mom?"

The woman looked behind her to the door listening for creepers. She turned back to Sophia, "We'll find her. I had to bring you here away from the creepers coming."

Sophia tightened her grip on her knees as the tears started to run down her face.

"Hey, it's okay." The woman tried to comfort her with words. "They don't know we're in here just as long as we keep the noise down. Okay?"

Sophia nodded in understanding.

"Sophia" the woman said softly, "I'm going to take you to your mother in the morning, but you need to tell me where she is."

Sophia sniffled. "She's-the-oad" is all the woman could make out between each sniffle.

"Honey, please. Where is your mother?" The woman said trying to keep her calm.

"The road."

"The road? You mean the highway?" Sophia nodded her head. _Great. That's the last place I wanted to go._ "Okay." I'll take you there in the morning. It's too dark to find our way now."

The woman reached for the half empty can of beans next to the dwindling fire. "Are you hungry?" she asked holding the can and a spoon for the girl to take.

Sophia slowly took the food and started to eat. The woman moved back to the window and peered out seeing no sign of the creepers. The sun was nearly below the horizon. She'll need to keep the peeping to a minimum with the glow of the fire inside.

She looked back at the girl who was devouring the can of beans. "Don't eat so fast, you'll make yourself sick."

Sophia looked up and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Sorry. We just haven't had much food."

"You and your mom, are y'all with a group?" The girl nodded in response. "How many?"

The girl counted to herself before answering "10, I think."

_10 people was a decent sized group_, she thought to herself. "The guy earlier, the one who was with you at the creek. Was that your dad?" The girl shook her head.

"That's Rick. He's carl's dad."

"Carl? Another kid in your group?" The girl shook her head this time. _ At least 2 kids in the group was a good sign. The groups she always ran into were typically all men. The dangerous types_.

Sophia set the can down and looked at the woman curiously. "What's your name?" That girl was becoming too chatty, and a little too comfortable with strangers.

The woman shot a look at Sophia. "My name doesn't matter." She hadn't spoken her name since before the outbreak. It was a near give away when she ran into other groups, but she saw the disappointed look on the girls face, "But my friends always called me Red."

Sophia gave Red a soft smile "Do you have a group?"

"Not anymore."

"Maybe," the girl started shyly "Maybe you can join us. They would like someone who fights like you. Where did you learn to kill walkers so easily?"

"Walkers? That's what y'all call them? Well, I have a lot of experience killing _walkers_." Red smiled. "Why were you and Rick running through the woods if your group is on the highway?"

"A lot of walkers came. We didn't know until they were too close to run. We had to stop because of all the cars on the road. We couldn't get the RV and cars through."

"The highway is a dangerous place to be nowadays. The rest of your group. What are they like?" Red needed to know she wasn't handing Sophia back to a bunch of perverted drifters.

"There's Dale, and Glenn. Dale has the RV and Glenn helps him fix it when it breaks down. It breaks down a lot. Lori is Carl's mom, and Shane. I thought Shane was Carl's dad until Rick found us a couple weeks ago." The girls demeanor seemed to change talking about her group. _ Good sign._

"Rick wasn't with y'all at first?" Red asked, trying to keep the girl talking.

Sophia shook her head. "I think they thought he was dead, but he came back with the others when they did a run into the city."

"City. What city?" Red asked eagerly.

"Atlanta." Sophia answered, "We could see it from our campsite if you got high enough."

"Atlanta." Red repeated quietly. "Those sons of bitches." They brought her all the way into Georgia. She squeezed her fist tight. She was brought to Georgia. No wonder they were driving so long. _Must have been driving down 20 to get here. I'll need to find a car as soon as the sun comes up. Will have to take the risk of searching the highway._

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked.

The question brought Red from her thoughts. She loosened her grip on her fist and looked at the girl. "Fine, I'm fine." Red sighed.

Red looked at Sophia. She could tell the girl was curious about something, and Red knew exactly was she was looking at. "You're curious about this?" Red motioned to her left cheek.

Sophia nodded her head shyly "Did that happen by a walker?"

"No," Red smiled. "I don't know if it's a fortunately thing or not. A walker would've been easier to take down."

"Someone did that to you?"

Rd sighed "Yeah, a few." She saw the fear in Sophia's eyes. "But they are gone. Hours away from us." She could tell she was scaring the girl. "We're safe here. You'll be back with your mother in the morning."

Sophia nodded and stared into the fire, falling quiet.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

It took a second for Sophia to answer, "My dad used to hurt my mom." Red was taken aback.

"Your dad, is he in your group, too?"

Sophia shook her head "Not anymore. Walkers attacked us. We lost a lot of people. Why are you covered in mud?" Red looked down at her clothes and skin.

"Took a mud bath this morning for camouflage. Smell also keeps me blind to the creepers." Red whispered "You should get to sleep. We'll be up early, and you'll need your energy so we can reach the highway before noon."

"What if the walkers come while we're asleep?" Sophia asked worried.

"I'll stay up and keep watch."

"All night?"

"All night." Sophia gave Red a grateful smile.

As Sophia laid down in the pallet Red made from found blankets, Red took out the map in her bag.

_Atlanta, Georgia. That was more than a 5-hour drive before this outbreak. _She ran her finger down 20, east going towards South Carolina. _It'll take at least a week to get back if I were to find a decent car and avoid the highways._ Red sighed to herself. She made a mental note of the small towns she would be passing, hoping to find supplies to get her by.

Red put the map back in her bag and leaned against the wall. As she stared at the dwindling fire, she fidgeted with the brass knuckles on her right hand. She fixed the leather strap that held the brass knuckles to her hand, so they weren't lost. Her thumb rested softly on the switch that released the blade from the opposite end. It was the one thing good that came from the intruders attack at her parent's house.

She shifted her attention to her Bowie knife that rested it's holster on her left thigh. She pulled the 10-inch blade out. The handle was newer that the blade as it had been replaced by her father several years ago. The blade was dull, but effective enough with the creepers.

She took her spare rag from her back pocket and cleaned the walker blood from the knife before running her fingers along the etched words on the body of the blade. _William Elliot Andrews 1826_. Her grandfather.

She placed the knife back into its home on her thigh. She looked over to Sophia. The girl had no problem succumbing to sleep. Red watched as the girls chest raised and lowered softly.

To be so young in such a cruel world. How had a little girl survived for so long? Red only ever ran into groups on men. Dangerous men. She didn't think others had survived. It was a world for the damned. Not a place for children.

She wondered if it would just be better to give the girl the easy way out, while she slept. She had a pistol with a silencer on it. She wouldn't put herself in danger helping the girl escape this world.

Red turned away from the girl, disgusted with the thought that just went through her mind. This girl had a mom. A group who was hopefully awaiting her safe return. It wasn't Red's place to decide that for Sophia.

Red took the green plaid overshirt she wore off. She unholstered the two pistols in her shoulder holster and checked the magazines before placing them on the wood floor in front of her. She repeated the steps for the pistol on her ankle and beneath her breast.

She reached for her lower back pistol before remembering she lost it to the guy at the highway. _Bastard. That was my personal gun before all hell broke loose._

Red placed her face in her hands before running her fingers through her hair as much as she was able to. The caked in mud prevented her hair from flowing long like it naturally would before the outbreak. She didn't even know how long it had gotten. She kept in a tight bun near the top of her neck.

Between the 4 guns, she only had 20 bullets. 20 bullets to get her back home. She replaced the guns as her eyes were growing heavy. She slowly sighs fighting the urge to sleep and instead focused on the flickering fire.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Song Inspiration: _Hold On_ by Alabama Shake**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is almost twice as long as what I wanted, but I couldn't figure out how to split it into two without ruining the flow. It's a bit boring, but informative and necessary, so I decided to keep it as is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

She wasn't being as stealthy as she'd wish but running from walkers with a 12-year-old was hard enough. Red kept a tight grip on Sophia's hand, even as she took down 3 of the dead. They pushed towards the highway, but their path kept getting blocked by corpse clusters. Red knew they were close to the highway with as many walkers as there were. The further away they ran from the highway, the less they ran into.

"Are we close to the road, Red? I'm tired and hungry."

"We're close, I know we are. These damn creepers just won't quit!" Red was getting angry. She was using too much of her resources trying to get past the walkers.

She felt a hand tangle into her hair and a snarl echoed in her ear. "Red!" Sophia screamed.

Red let go of Sophia's hand and tried to reach behind her quickly to end the walker's life before it ended hers, but she couldn't get a good reach.

Sophia acted quickly, kicking the walker in its knee. The decaying body fell to the ground. Red's head way yanked back from the grip the walker had on her hair, but she managed to stay standing. Some of her muddy locks weren't so lucky. Red turned and stabbed the walker in the forehead. She swiftly looked around to see if there were more of the dead nearby.

_It's getting dark_, she thought to herself. All day they had gone in circles trying to escape the masses of walkers blocking their way.

_It's dangerous enough being in the woods where sight is minimized to a walker coming_. _ We need to find coverage before it gets too late. _Red grabbed Sophia's hand and started to make a B line in the direction she knew there would be shelter, a small house she spotted while on the cabin roof.

She felt Sophia tug at her arm "I-I can't go anymore. I'm tired."

"We're headed for a house right over this hill. We'll be able to rest there."

"Are you still going to the road?" Sophia questioned as they walked quickly.

"It's getting dark and there are still a lot of the dead headed in the direction of the herd that passed through."

"Bu- But my mom." Red stopped and looked at the girl. "We'll find your mom. I promise. She won't leave you behind." She started to walk again "But we need to get inside soon."

They approached the white farmhouse and slowed down. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for any movement.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked, tightening her grip on the woman's hand.

"Waiting for anything inside to make noise so we aren't surprised." Red listened for a second but heard nothing. She slowly opened the door and walking inside.

Sophia moved behind the woman as she spoke "Follow me. Stay close." The woman let go of the girl's hand and felt Sophia take ahold of her belt loops with her fingers. She held her Bowie knife in her left hand and clutched the brass knuckle switch blade secured with her right, raising both up to be ready.

They slowly walked in the door that lead into a foyer with 2 rooms on each side which she quickly checked before continuing. The woman slowly pushed the door leading to the kitchen open. She turned to the cupboard and prayed there was some type of food on the shelves.

_Damn._ The food stash had long been gone.

Red looked down to see a makeshift bed set up at the bottom of the cupboard. She knelt down and placed a hand on the blanket to see if it was warm from a body that could still be nearby. Dust had formed on top of the cool blanket indicating it had been a while since someone had slept there. "Sophia." She turned to the girl. "I need you to sit in this closet and wait for me to clear the rest of the house."

"Don't leave me." The girl begged.

"I'm just going to check upstairs for walkers, but it's going to be too close of quarters for you to come with me. It's too risky."

She kneeled down to Sophia's height. "Sophia. I need you to promise me you won't leave this closet. Can you promise me that?"

The girl sobbed "Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave this house without you, but I can't protect you if you don't stay here. Okay?"

Sophia nodded. The woman placed her hand on the girls back and ushered her into the closet. "Now, stay as quiet as you can. They won't know you are in here if you don't make sound. Do you understand?"

Sophia crouched down and held her knees, nodding. "Don't leave." the woman said sternly before shutting the door.

She stood looking at the door for a moment to make sure the girl wasn't going to take off before heading out the kitchen and towards the stairs.

She creeped up the rickety wood stairs, cursing the old wood floors. She paused midway up when she heard movement in one of the rooms. When the movement stopped, she continued up.

Slowly she tried to push the door to her left open, but it didn't budge. She tried again, but no luck. She stepped back slowly, considering her options. A snarling noise behind her made her jerk her head. She turned just in time to see one of the dead corpses coming up behind her. She was forced to slam into the bedroom door, keeping the dead at arm's length.

She stopped the walker from getting a bite by placing the palm of her hand against its decaying nose. Her hand slipped sending her thumb into the open cheek. She was able to get good grip on the slimy corpse long enough to stab the Bowie knife through the temple. She pushed it away when it lost its fight.

She sighed from relief but jumped when the dead corpse behind the door started to the claw at it. She pressed her ear against the door. _Sounds like only one_. She decided to leave the thing locked up. If she couldn't get the door open, the walker on the other side wouldn't be able to either. "Hope y'all are still too stupid to use a doorknob."

She headed down the hall to the second bedroom on that floor. She peeked in and saw it clear. She searched the rest of the floor, including the bathroom and closets. In the bathroom she caught her reflection. The slicked back muddy hair was crumbling, and strands were starting to fall into her face. "What I wouldn't give for shampoo."

She turned to the open shower hoping she'd spot exactly what she wished for. _Could I be that lucky?_ She stepped closer to the tub and saw 4 inches of standing water. Reaching in, she pulled an open shampoo bottle out of the water. It was slick with slime. Red made a disgusted face as water ran from the shampoo top. "Not even worth moldy hair." She dropped the shampoo bottle back into the tub as she walked out.

Red slowly heading back to the kitchen, trying to make as little noise on the stairs as possible. "Sophia." She whispered as she opened the pantry door. As promised, the girl was still in the position she left her in. "Come on, it's safe now."

"Red, I'm hungry." Sophia said timidly. Red dug through her pack and pulled out her last can of tuna. She was saving it for an emergency, but she couldn't watch a child starve with it weighing down her backpack. Sophia scarfed the tuna down and tossed the can in the nearby trash. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." Red scuffed up Sophia's hair. "Let lock this place up."

They closed all the door of the house and drew the curtains to keep light from escaping. They settled into the living room in the front of the house. Red had brought the blankets from the second bedroom down to make a pallet for Sophia before pulling out her own sleeping bag and unrolling it.

Red untied the few squirrels they were fortunate enough to trap that morning before their attempt towards the highway. "Lucky you have a knack for trapping, now. You learn quickly." Sophia smiled with pride.

The night before, Sophia had begged Red to show her how to set a trap for small woodland creatures. She talked about how impressed Carl would be, how Daryl wouldn't have to be the only one hunting. Red thought it was good that Sophia was trying to get involved with helping her group. You can't survive in times like this relaying on others.

"_This Daryl guy, he the only one who can hunt in your group?" Red questioned._

"_There was Merle, too, but he never came back from Atlanta. Carl's real dad came back instead. I asked my mom what happened, but she wouldn't tell me. She said the group was better off without him. I think they said he was still alive." _

"_Carl's real dad?"_

"_I thought Shane was Carl's dad, but he's not. I think he's his stepdad. I like Rick though. He seems good. They were so excited when he came to the camp."_

_Red thought for a moment. The way Sophia talked about Rick; Merle must've been a real problem for the group if he was left behind for a reason more than being dead. That could be a problem for Sophia's group if he was in fact alive and pissed. Sophie told her Rick was a cop before all this. He has training to predict someone's actions._

"_What type of gun does Daryl use to hunt. Do you know?" _

"_He has a bow and arrows. It's pretty cool, but he doesn't let anyone touch it. Carl dared me to once, but I was too scared." Sophia said as she poked at the fire._

"_Smart guy. It's a quiet weapon." But how effective would it be for walkers? Wouldn't he just run out of arrows? "Tell me about the rest of your group."_

She rested her back to the wall, facing the entrance as she scanned the room, figuring out a good escape route to take if anything were to happen. The smell of the cooking squirrel on their tiny fire made her stomach crawl. She always hated the taste of squirrel. Her father was the one to teach her to trap, in case she ever got lost in the national forest her parent's ranch was nestled in. Unfortunately for her, squirrel was the easiest to trap.

She always struggled with the skinning, though, but it was sufficient enough. She heard the girl speak, but wasn't paying attention to comprehend the words. "What did you say?"

Sophia was staring at her with a curious look. "What's your real name?"

Red swallowed hard. This girl couldn't obviously figure out who she was, but if they were going to be joining up with others, she didn't want her spilling anything. "I told you. It doesn't matter these days." _I need to come up with an alias if this child keeps pushing it. Might even help if I run into anyone else on the way back._

"Sorry." The girl fidgeted with her shirt. "We've just been together for a couple days, but all I know is your nickname."

"Don't get too attached, kid." She said sternly but noticed the girl flinch as the tone. "Sorry. I just don't do good around people anymore. As soon as we find your mom and group, I need to get home."

"Where's home?"

"South Carolina."

"But that's so far away. Why are you in Georgia?"

"It's best you didn't know." She looked towards the door, listening for any sound. She could see the orange sun behind the curtains was disappearing quick.

"How old are you?" Sophia kept questioning.

"You really shouldn't ask a woman her age. It's considered rude." Sophia frowned and shielded away. This girl was sensitive. _How did she survive this long?_ "How old do you think I am?" Red said to try and ease the girl. _Kids liked guessing games, right? _

Sophia looked up and studied Red's face. "You're not as old as my mom. I think she's 50 something, you look like you're the same age as Andrea, but I don't know how old she is either. Maybe…35?"

"35? That old, huh? Is it the scar? Red gestured to the nearly healed scar that stretched from below her left eye down her cheek to her throat.

Sophia shielded away again. "My mom always told me to never stare. You never know what someone has gone through."

Red laughed, "Your mom is smart, and so are you. I'm 32. Pretty close guess." Sophia smiled, but didn't look up. Red knew she was trying not to look. Red sighed.

"What happened?" Sophia asked nervously, now completely focused back on Red after a few minutes of silence.

"Told you. I was attacked." Red looked down adjusting her brass knuckle strap.

"But why did they attack you?"

"Men do what they want to do. Most can't be trusted." Red looked at Sophia. She was too young to have to hear that. "But… when you do find those good few men, you make sure you keep them close. They are the ones that do anything to protect you. They are the ones you should call family."

Red looked at Sophia, she had a certain gleam in her eye. "Shane and Rick, and Glenn, and Dale," Sophia said eagerly "They would do anything for our group."

Red gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm happy to hear. I wouldn't leave you alone with any other type of group."

"You have to stay with us. It's too dangerous to be by yourself anymore." Sophia pleaded.

"Soph." Red sighed "You need to understand that I can't. I have too much danger following me."

"What do you mean?"

"Things I did before the outbreak. It makes people nowadays think they have a right to do whatever they want to me when they realize who I am. I can't have a whole group put in danger because of something I can't control."

Sophia looked at Red confused. "Is that why you won't tell me your real name?"

"Yes." _Shit. This girl is getting too much out of me._ "Go to sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow. I want to try getting to the creek where I found you. Hopefully your group is out looking for you around there." Red reached into her bag for her map but hesitated. The map was a thorough map of South Carolina. Not much detail for Georgia. She sighed.

"You should sleep instead. I can stay up and keep watch." Sophia suggested.

Red gave her a surprised look. "You want to keep watch?"

"You haven't slept since you found me. You nearly died when that one walker grabbed you earlier."

Red heaved. The movement that walker grabbed onto her hair, she thought she was a goner. Red would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified that was the end. "If you haven't kicked it in the knees, I would have. Good job on that, by the way."

Sophia smiled, "I saw you do it, so I knew what to do."

"You're a very smart girl, you know that?" Red messed Sophia's hair up. "You sure you got this? I won't sleep long."

"I promise I'll wake you up if I hear anything."

Red situated against the wall and closed her eyes. "You're a good kid, Sophia."

* * *

**Chapter 3 Song Inspiration: **_**Band on the Run**_** by Paul McCartney and Wings**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**

**Warning: Next chapter has suggested adult themes and unwanted sexual interaction triggers included. You've been warned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to post a chapter every Monday. I'm also going to aim for Thursday, but those won't be as consistent as Monday posts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter has suggested adult themes and unwanted sexual interaction triggers included. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

It had been a couple days since Red rescued Sophia. The night before she decided to make their way to the creek Red first spotted her. The direction to the highway proved to be too dangerous.

Red stood in front of the porch of the hunting cabin. She was hoping someone from Sophia's group would show up. _They had to be looking for her._

Red heard a few thumps behind her and turned. "Yes! Did you see that?" Sophia said excitedly as Red turned.

Sophia's knives were just centimeters from the middle of the X carved into the wood pillar. "Getting good, kid." Sophia's smile grew. "You'll be able to take down walkers in no time." Red grinned as she turned back to the creek.

Sophia found a set of 6 throwing knives on a walker they encountered while leaving the abandoned farmhouse. Sophia was eager to learn how to use them.

"Do you think my mom will let me keep them?"

"If you learn how to respect them, I don't see why she'd want you unarmed."

Red looked back through her binoculars when she saw movement in the distance. A herd of 5 deer were grazing just beyond the tree line, just 15 feet away. _I need to find a rifle. Just one animal that size would get me through winter._

She wasn't a good shot with a rifle, but from this distance she would have a fairly good chance at an instant kill.

Red sighed, still watching the herd. Suddenly, her binoculars were yanked away causing the strap to choke her. She felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

"What do we have here?" A heavy-set man stepped close behind her, pulling back a long strand of hair that came loose from her bun. He grazed his thick calloused fingers against Red's neck as he pulled the binoculars over her head. She could smell his stench. Sophia screamed as another man grabbed her just as quickly. He was scrawny, missed too many meals.

"You hurt her, and I'll make sure to put my knife in every organ you have." She hissed as she struggled to lose the big guys grip. He was nearly half a foot taller than Red, and by the sausage fingers he had against her body he was the one stealing the other guys lunches.

"Don't worry, doll. You won't be around when we get to her." He laughed. Red slowly gripped her brass knuckles, but he caught sight of it before she could switch the blade out. He gripped her wrist tight and ripped the straps from her hand and the brass knuckles were thrown to the ground.

"You fucker" The man's knife scrapped against Red's skin as she spoke. "What do you want?" She said painfully as warm blood dripped down her throat.

"To start.." The man said as he lowered his hand into her shirt. Red tried to pull away, but the man was too strong. She closed her eyes, hoping Sophia couldn't see where his hand was travelling. "What's this?" He pulled the small pistol from Red's bra holster and tucked it in his pants pocket.

"Come on, man. I just want some food." Red glanced over at the other guy. He was only a few inches taller than Sophia. His arm was reached around her neck and a knife against her temple. Red tried to analysis the situation quickly. If she could get away for the big guy, she could take the smaller one out easily.

He seemed too diffident to actually do anything. Red knew the type of man. Awkward, unable to make eye contact with women, and definitely not in charge. These were the type of men that the assholes she encountered at premier parties would bring with them to help beef up their appearances. Ones that were a few notched down on the totem poll from wingmen. This was no doubt the same type of partnership.

She just needed to reach one of her other guns before the prick against her back took those too.

Red struggled some more, attempting to get her wrist free of the man's grip, but his fingers were causing red marks to show. He stashed his knife away and reached down to take the Bowie knife from Red's thigh, being sure to touch as much of her as he could on the way down. Red started to get sick from his touch.

"Now, now, honey. You don't need that." Red could hear Sophia sobbing but could see she wasn't getting the same treatment. _Maybe that guy won't have to die as gruesome as this dick._

The big man let go of her wrist and pulled her plaid shirt from her arms. He swung Red around, throwing her back against the wall of the cabin. She hit the wall hard causing her to lose her breath with the blow. The large, bald man pressed the Bowie knife flat against her windpipe. Red struggled to breath. Splinters pressed against her bare shoulders. He pushed his dry lips against her neck and shoulder but pulled away when an agonizing scream came from behind him.

A walker had come from behind and attached its teeth to his partner's shoulder.

The big guy replaced the blade with his fat arm, cutting even more air off for Red. She saw him turn to see what was happening, but she was losing sight from the lack of oxygen. She could barely see the smaller man struggling. Sophia had already disappeared around the cabin.

"Soph-" Red continued to struggle for air, but the man turned back shoving his knife towards her stomach. Being quick, she was able to turn her torso, but the blade sliced her side.

Red forced out a scream causing the new cut on her neck to burn. The man put enough force into his stab that the blade stuck into the wood of the cabin. Taking her chance, she grabbed onto the man's arm with her left hand giving her leverage to pull her leg up. She grabbed the Ruger holstered on her ankle. Before the man could comprehend what she was doing, the bullet went through his chin and out the top of his head.

She dropped to the ground, gasping for air. The pain in her side was blinding, but something in her forced her to get up. She needed to find Sophia. She looked over to see the smaller man kicked the walker off and ran into the woods.

Red hurried when she saw the walker caught her in its sight. She scrambled to get her gun from the guys pocket along with her brass knuckles. She tucked the gun quickly in her bra holster and shoved the brass knuckles in her pocket. She gripped the handle of her Bowie tight and forces all her weight onto it, releasing it from the wall. She cried for the pain pulsing form her side. Grabbing her button-up shirt, she stumbled to the back of the cabin. Red held her button up against her side, the warm thick liquid discoloring the green plaid.

"So-" She coughed. "Sophia?" She gasped when she rounded to corner, running into Sophia. She grabbed Sophia's shoulder and sighed. She could barely take the pain. It was everywhere, her stomach, her throat. The heat from the sun seemed to increase the pain as it beamed down on them.

She saw Sophia lift her arm and throw something past Red's head. A large mass hit the ground hard behind her and she turned to see a walker just mere feet from them with one of Sophia's throwing knives in its cheek.

Sophia quickly ran to the walker and retrieved her knife.

"We need to go, now!" Red's voice was hoarse, laced with terror. Though the smaller of the two was bit, he could very well have more men close by. She couldn't let Sophia get taken.

"Red!" Sophia's voice trembled. Red looked in the direction Sophia was focused on and saw 3 walkers headed their way.

Sophia took Red's arm and pulled it over her shoulders, guiding her away from the incoming walkers.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Song Inspiration: **_**I Won't Back Down**_** by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Daryl awoke to a scream. He opened his eyes quickly but hesitated when the sun blinded him. He wasn't sure if the scream was his imagination but listened for any more sounds. _Nothing._

He slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his side and went to the two dead walkers.

The ear came off easy enough on both the corpse. _Ain't goin' through this shit without a trophy._ He grabbed the doll he found earlier and went to climb the wall again.

As his hand grabbed ahold of the first secure root, he heard it again. "AHHH!" He turned towards the scream, a child's scream. He looked to see movement in the bushes and swung his bow around quickly.

Two figured emerged from the bush stumbling, followed by 2 more.

"Sophia?" Daryl whispered. The little girl was doing her best to carry another body but failing. Sophia tripped, sending the other to the ground where it stayed, unconscious.

He moved forward as he watched the girl timidly throw a knife and hit the walker in the shoulder.

Daryl squeezed the trigger and shot clean through the eye of the one walker closing in on them. He continued towards the other, sending his knife deep into its skull.

He turned to the girl who looked from Daryl's face towards his neck with wide eyes and terrified.

"Red!" Daryl's eyes followed the girl as she scampered over to the other figure and turned it onto its back. He shifted to look the figure over. Even behind the mud caked hair clinching to the face, he could tell it was a woman. She was dressed in tight black jeans, ripped in many places, and old, worn out western boots. A blood drenched green plaid button up was tied to her waist. She looked like she bathed in a pig pen. Smelt like it, too.

Daryl leaned down and pushed the button up aside and lifted the dark grey tank top. A large gash bled her high hip. He also noticed a large, 8-inch abdominal scar on her stomach. It looked to have happened years before the outbreak.

"This ain't a bite. What happened?" He looked to the girl, hoping she wasn't another hallucination.

"We-we were attacked." The girl sobbed. "Red. Wake up!" She shook the woman's shoulders.

Daryl stood up and looked around. "Attacked by who?" He readied his bow in case the attackers were close.

"I-I don't know who they were." Sophia wiped her nose with her arm "By the one who had me was bite. He took off the other way."

"We need'ta get back." Daryl pulled the girl up from the ground. His pain burned white hot. _They could be close by._ "Yer mom ain't stop cryin' since ya ran away."

"I'm not leaving her. She saved my life." Sophia's voice was stern she pulled her arm from Daryl's grip. "I'm not leaving her!"

Daryl huffed "Dammit, child." He swung his bow over his shoulder and leaned down again. He raised the woman's stomach and rewrapped the shirt around the wound.

The woman jerked awake. A scream came soaring from her mouth. The woman's foot shot up connecting with Daryl's stomach.

He hunched over in pain. She then sent her knee into his jaw, causing his vision to blur for a second. "Fuckin' bitch!" Daryl toppled over, reaching up to feel if blood was drawn.

"Red!" Sophia leaned over to calm Red, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophia." Red hissed against her bruised vocal cords before she passed out again.

Daryl spit some blood that accumulated in his mouth. "I'm getting' ya out of here. Let's go." He grabbed the girl's arm, but she pulled back again. "I ain't carryin' that bitch. You see what she did to my face?" Daryl throw his hands up in frustration

"I can't leave her here. I'm not leaving without her." Sophia stood her ground. "She was scared. Maybe she thought you were one of the guys who attacked us."

Daryl huffed and walked over to nudge the woman's uninjured side with his foot, hesitate if she was going to react. Determining the woman was again unconscious, he lifted the woman over his shoulder. She was lighter than he imagined. He grunted from the pain in his own side but carried on.

"Com' on. I ain't gonna get her up that wall. We need to head down the creek until we find a lower passing."

Daryl felt the pain increasing as he took each step. He could see the farmhouse in the distance just outside the tree line in the clearing. He huffed at Sophia's heavy footsteps stomped behind him. _It's a miracle they survived without walkers hearin' them come. _

He tried to situate the woman's body on his shoulder, but instead felt a sharp pain shoot up his side. An involuntary grunt passed his lips as he stumbled. The woman was sent rolling to the ground.

"Red!" Sophia hollered.

Daryl watched her scramble to the woman, "Who the hell is this an'way" He lowered himself down against a tree and held his side.

"Her name is Red. She saved me. She's been trying to get me to the road." Sophia looked passed Daryl to the large white farmhouse. "Why are we here. Why aren't we going to the road?"

"Group ain't at the road anymore. We been here for a couple days." Daryl looked behind him. He just needed to get the girl to her mom, and she was no longer his problem. He slowly lifted up and waved the girl to follow "Com' on. Let's get ya t'your mom."

"What about Red?" Sophia huffed.

"Someone else can come get 'er. I'm done. I'm losing as much blood as she is, and I ain't dying for 'er." Daryl started, but looked back to see the girl moving the woman to rest against a tree. "Let's go!" He hissed. He wasn't about to let this girl out of his sight after days of searching.

Daryl looked at the woman as Sophia walked over. He could see a large scar across her cheek that was only a few weeks fresh. He didn't see it before behind all the mud caked in her hair and across her face.

When Daryl was confident the girl was following, he started towards the farmhouse. From a distance he could see four figures running towards them.

As Rick approached them, he raised his pistol pointing it towards Daryl.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked behind Rick and Shane as they grew closer.

"About time you pointed that thing at my head." Daryl hissed to Rick "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick sighed and lowered his gun.

"Oh, my goodness." T-Dog said surprised "Sophia!"

Daryl glanced back to the girl now making her way from the woods edge. He turned back to the guys "Found her along with- "A loud shot rang from the farmhouse. Daryl felt something hot scrap right passed his forehead, sending him backwards.

'No!" Rick screamed as he ran to Daryl's side.

Daryl could hear Sophia let out a cry faintly in the background. He reached up and felt warm blood coming from the side of his forehead. Rick and Shane lifted Daryl up, giving him each a shoulder to stand "I was kidding." He mumbled. "The- AHH." He grunted in pain. "Just on the other side of the tree- "He collapsed in pain.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Song Inspiration: **_**Bad Moon Rising**_** by Creedence Clearwater Revival**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

The pain was excruciating. White filled her eyes as she woke. Red couldn't hold her screams in, but the throbbing cut across her throat muffed the sound. When her vision began to clear, she took in the colors of her surroundings. Blurry figured looming over her.

_They got us. Sons of a bitches are torturing me as I laid passed out._ She screamed louder. _If these fuckers wanna have fun, I'll make sure every walker around comes knocking._

She felt a pair of strong hands press down on her hips, but she managed to swing her leg up and knock them right in the stomach.

"AHH!" a man hollered. The hands released their grip in her waist. Taking the chance, Red jumped off the bed they had her on. She felt the weight of her gun still in her bra holster and quickly pulled it out. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Her vision cleared a bit and pointed her pistol at the man she had kicked. He was a bulky, dark-skinned man. The other man she saw was older with white hair. The door burst open and she swung her arms towards the third man in a sheriff's outfit. _Fucking end of the world turned even the cops into creeps._

"Whoa! Ma'am." The cop stopped at the sight of the gun. He held his hands up to negotiate with Red. "That's not necessary. Put the gun down. We're not going to hurt you."

Red was able to get a laugh out before she felt her body go weak. Her head spun viciously. She looked down to see new blood seeping from her stomach wound. A needle and thread were dangling from it. _Were they stitching it up? What the-_. She reached out to grab the edge of the dresser, but her strength was gone. She collapsed.

Rick hurried over to the woman on the ground. He knelt down and took the gun from her slack hands. "I thought you searched her?" He said angry as he place the gun in the waist band on his back.

"I didn't think I'd need to feel the woman up. Already pulled 3 guns and her knives off her body. Didn't think she would be able to carry anymore." The bulky man protested.

"Help me with her." Rick grabbed under her shoulders as T-Dog hesitantly helped with her legs.

"If she kicks me again, I'm out." Rick gave him a curious look.

"Hershel, you got any rope? Something to tie her up in case she wakes again." Rick and T-Dog placed her on the bed. It wasn't as gentle as before, but she hadn't waved a gun at then yet. Hershel left the room without answering.

Rick lifted her shirt to grab the holster her gun was in and to double check for any more surprises. He looked away when he noticed she had no bra and saw T-Dog's dark face turn red.

"There's no modesty these days, huh?" T-Dog looked away.

Rick gave T-Dog a huff as he slid the woman's shirt down, pulling the holster with him. He tossed the holster over to the chair by the window, not taking the woman from his sight.

"How's Sophia doing?" T-Dog asked. He hadn't been downstairs since he helped the Shane carry the woman to the room.

"She's safe. That's what matters. She's worried about this one." He nodded to the woman. "Said her name is Red."

"Red?" T-Dog looked closer. "I guess that could be a nickname. Hair looks like it was once that color. You ask her what happened? That gash in this chick's hip is from a blade."

The men glanced back to see Hershel enter the room, followed by Andrea. Hershel handed Rick the rope. He cut it in somewhat equal parts, having enough to tie her hands as well as her legs up. This comforted T-Dog as he started favoring his right side.

"Why are you tying her up? I thought you were bandaging her." Andrea questioned.

"It's for her safety, and ours." Rick removed Red's boots and twisted the rope around her ankles only tight enough to restrain her without causing damage. T-Dog did the same to her wrist.

"I'm going to need to redo her stitches." Hershel examined her side. "She jumped up quick enough to rip some skin. Won't feel too good when she wakes."

"We all want to know exactly who she is. Carol is refusing to let us question Sophia." Andrea threw her hip to one side and crossed her arms in frustration.

"She's been through a lot the last couple days. They both have." Rick answered sighing as he finished the knot and stood back up.

"Damn lady still has enough strength to bruise my ribs." T-Dog complained. He lifted his shirt to examine the purpling skin.

"She kicked you?" Rick questioned.

T-Dog nodded "Right before she pulled the gun on me."

"She had another gun?" Andrea dropped her arms. "Didn't you already take 3 to Dale?" Rick nodded in response. "Damn." Andrea said impressed.

"T-Dog. Stay here for now with Hershel as he finishes her up." Rick turned to Andrea "Can you keep watch over her tonight?"

"Why does she need to be babysat?" She questioned.

"I need someone in here if she wakes up. She doesn't know where she's at. She's tied up, but if she slips those knots, we don't know what she could do."

"Fine." Andrea nodded to Rick and headed back down the stairs. Rick looked to see Hershel was now stitching the wound back up. He looked the woman over. She was dirty, her hair caked in mud, but he could see her features well enough. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

Rick rubbed his face. He was happy Sophia was back with her mom. Who knows what could've happened if Red wasn't there? The group was weak enough. They've lost so many already.

"How's Carl?" Rick looked up from his thoughts and saw T-Dog was watching him.

"He's good. Getting stronger. He'll be able to join the group tomorrow." Rick glanced out of the large window behind him. The lace curtains were drawn, but he could still see the group in the distance busying themselves. "Be careful." Rick pat T-Dog on the back and left the room.

_Samantha woke up to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. The morning sun was beaming into her room. She stretched her arms out and smiled when she remembered where she was. Her mom's breakfast was beyond anything she could find in California. Rolling quickly out of bed, she slipped into some plaid pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. As she passed the standing mirror, she noticed her long curly auburn locks were tangled up in a bun. _

_She fought the ponytail holder, finally managing to release her hair. It fell just below her shoulders. Samantha ran her fingers through and shook her head._

"_Good morning!" She said chirpy. She rounded the corner into her parents kitchen happily._

_She kissed her dad's cheek as he sat at the table reading the newspaper. "Good mornin', sleepy head." He was a handsome man with a rugged mustache fit for the rancher he was._

_Samantha walked over her mother at the stove and hopped onto the counter next to the bowl of pancake mix. She always admired her mother's ability to look so beautiful so early. She quickly dipped in a finger, just missing her mother's hand slap. "Honey, germs."_

"_Listen to your mother." She heard her father say as he took a sip of his morning coffee._

"_Germs aren't going to kill you." She laughed._

"_Tell that to our guest." Her mom said as she flipped the bacon._

"_Guest?" Samantha looked over to her dad and saw to corpse sitting next to him. She hopped down from the counter and quickly went into survival mode. She reached for her Bowie knife, but it wasn't there. Samantha turned to her mom who was turned to face her. She was missing an eye from her now decomposing face. _

_Samantha screamed. Her dad put down the newspaper "Sweetheart. No yelling in the house. You'll frighten us all." Samantha's eyes went wide as she looked to her father. Her dad's face was just as decomposed, but he instead was missing half his lower jaw. _

_Samantha tried to run, but something pulled at her legs. She looked down to see her friends, Marcy and Hannah tearing at her muscle. She felt a cold decaying hand grab her and looked to see Taryn take a chuck of flesh from her forearm._

_Samantha tried to scream again, but the pain in her throat was too much. Water filled her eyes as the blackness came over her._

Red awoke grasping for breath. She tried to sit up but was abruptly stopped by the restraints on her wrist. Pain shot up her side.

"Hey. Calm down." Red looked over to see the dark-skinned man from before. He was cautiously stepping towards her. "Don't fight so much, you'll rip your stitches out."

"Untie me you fucker!" She yelled.

"After you kicked me in the stomach? No way!" The guy reached an pulled his shirt up to expose a dark bruise forming on his side. _It was already purple, how long had I been out?_

The door opened and she saw a blonde woman walk in. She leaned back out the door and hollered "She's awake, Rick."

Red struggled with the restrains as the cop came in. "Ma'am. We're not going to hurt you. You just need to calm down." He held his hands up to try and calm her down. _Such a cop thing to do_.

"Calm down? You fuckers have me tied up. Where is she? WHERE IS SHE!" Red yelled trying to force more sound from her injured throat. She needed to know Sophia was still alive.

"Who? Sophia? She's outside." Rick paused "She's with her mother."

"Mother?" Red was confused. _Her mother._ "Oh goodness." Red threw her head back finally realizing. Sophia had told Red about her group. About the cop. "You're Rick." Red laughed as her memory came back. "You're the one I saw her with in the woods."

"Why were you with Sophia?" He asked sternly.

"I didn't _take_ Sophia, if that's what you're asking. She freaked out after you left her alone and it was bringing walkers in." Red sighed, her throat dry from exhaustion already. "She would've died without me. You left a 12-year-old alone out there, alone with walkers."

"I told her to stay put."

"Well, she's not a very good listener, is she?" Red pulled on the restraints again as she coughed. Pain shot up her side as well as her neck.

"You ripped your stitches. I told you to calm down." Red heard the dark-skinned man say.

Red hadn't noticed the old man in the room before stepped to the other side of the bed with a bag in hand. "Didn't realize I'd need to stock up on thread. You'll go through a whole roll before you're even back on your feet."

Red looked down and discovered she was in a white tank top, but it wasn't hers. A bright red spot formed where the pain was coming from. The older man lifted her shirt, making Red flinch. "Now hold still. I'm just going to clean you up." He sighed. Sophia mentioned an older man, Dale. This must be him. "You need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to make sure you don't get an infection."

But Red couldn't calm down. She had three pairs of eyes staring at her as another set mending her wound, a very painful wound. Red bit her lip, as Dale stitched her back up. She began to feel lightheaded and rested her head back on the pillow.

She looked up to see another man step into the room. She'd seen him before. _But where?_ She noticed him holding his side.

Rick turned to the man "You should be in bed. You almost died today."

He didn't look to Rick as he spoke "I'll survive. I wanna know what the woman's gotta say."

"Sweetie, do you know your blood type?" Red looked to the older man as he addressed her "You've lost a lot of blood. You'll need a transfusion before you go into shock. Lucky for you we have the supplies on hand."

Red tried to think through the pain. She knew her blood type. She donated blood every chance she could. "O, fuck. I don't remember. O positive, I think."

"We'll need to know exactly. It could kill you if we give you the wrong type." There was silence as Dale continued stitching Red's side back up. Red closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain she was going through. Needles didn't bother her, but not having her skin numb for the stitches just added to the pain on the wound.

The dirty guy in the doorway sighed loudly, "O negative will work, won't it?" The three others looked at the dirtier guy like he'd gone crazy. "I've had blood test done before."

"Any diseases we would need to know about?" The older man asked. Red was a bit shocked, but relieved he asked. She wasn't about to have an infected red neck taint her body.

The guy huffed, "That's a question for Merle. He's the one addicted to cheap motel whores."

"Nice mouth." Rick said softly, making the younger guy give him a look and huff

"Andrea," He turned to the blond in the doorway "Bring Patricia here. We need to do this done as quickly as we can." Red watched as the blonde rolled her eyes and left the room. She felt a warm hand against her elbow. "You're losing color. Rick we will need to untie her."

The cop looked down, debating on if it was a good idea. _Smart man. Don't trust anyone._ "You need to promise you won't flip out again."

"I don't make promises." Red snapped.

"That's not what Sophia said." Rick looked up at Red and smiled.

Red grumbled, remembering she did promise Sophia she wouldn't leave her. _But she was a kid. They are easy to lie to._ "Fine."

Rick grabbed a knife from his belt and cut the rope that restrained her wrist. She slipped the rope off her wrist and rubbed them. As she did this, the old man told the redneck to round the bed and sit in the chair closest to the bed. Red watched him, still holding his side. _Wonder what happened to him._

"Can I have my feet free as well?"

Rick nodded and cut them loose. She leaned over to loosen the rope, but the room started to spin. "I'm going to be sick." She leaned over the side of the bed, just making it into the trash can the older man held up. She didn't notice her hair was down until she felt callused hands of the dirtier man brush it from her face and hold it back.

They were all too close, too close for comfort. The minute she was better and back on her feet, she was out of there. It wasn't safe…wherever she was. Groups had too many uncontrollable variables.

The older man handed her a wet rag to clean up. "My name is Hershel, by the way." He nodded to the man holding her hair back. "And this is Daryl."

"Hershel? I thought Sophia said your name was Dale."

Hershel laughed "No, ma'am. Dale is outside with the rest of the group. You'll meet him later, when you're feeling better."

_I doubt it_.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Song Inspiration: **_**Crazy Train**_** by Ozzy Osbourne **

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

It was about 10 minutes later before Hershel and a middle-aged woman who was introduced as Patricia finally had the transfusion equipment set up. Within those 10 minutes Red realized how unprotected her body felt, she hated it. Her holsters and weapons were all gone. She was vulnerable, she felt exposed and more scared than she had since the outbreak started. She had no way of defending herself since she didn't have enough strength to even stand on her own.

The dirtier guy, Daryl, was sitting next to the bed, his arm propped up with a needle in it. "I'll be right back." Hershel said as he headed to the door. "Try not to move. Either of you. I don't need to be doing any more surgeries."

Red sat quietly for a few minutes staring at the medical equipment. _They are well off. If they have access to this type of medical equipment, then I'm bound to get my hands on a ride back home_. Her eyes started to become heavy. She knew her body was weak and wanted sleep, but she had to stay alert.

"Why'd you do it?" Red looked over to the guy, who was watching her.

"Do what?" She asked, voice harsh with pain. She could feel sharp blue eyes burned through her.

"Save the girl." She released the stare as he spoke. Red looked down at her arm "Would you not have?" An inch came from the spot the needle was inserted. She fidgeted a bit.

Daryl huffed, and looked away. Red turned again, studying his profile. "I was out there lookin' for her. We all were."

"Who found us?" She saw a twitch in his lip, before it disappeared "You did?" It started to come back to her. She recognized his face from the creek. She remembered Sophia calling out to him.

He gave her a quick nod and they fell silent once more.

"What's your real name?" He again broke the silence. "Sophia said your name was Red. Ain't much of a name."

"It doesn't matter. I'll just be a blimp in y'alls lives, anyways. I'll out of here as soon as possible." Her words caused him to huff loud at the reply and fell silent again.

Red looked over to him. The look on his face was unmistakable. He was uncomfortable and irritated. _What the hell. This guy has literally giving everything he can to save me. And what do I do? Kick him in the face and be a bitch._ Red sighed. _I've been alone too long. I forgot how to be civil with people. This group has bandaged me up and continue to save my life. _ Red scratched at the area od the needle, feeling more uncomfortable as the silence grew._ Hard to trust nowadays, when most groups are only out for blood… or worse. _ She thought for a second, then a thought came to mind that made her chuckle. _My since of humor has always been disturbing._ Her laugh made Daryl look to her with a curious face.

"It's Daryl, correct?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" He shot back.

Red smiled at him, making his expression even more intense "I was just wanting to make sure what I should call the guy who's pumping his fluids into me, was all." Red smirked. Daryl tried to hold back a laugh but started to have a mild coughing fit, groaning from the pain in his side. Red's smile dropped. He didn't seem like to type that laughed much. "What did you do to your side?"

"Arrow." Daryl took a deep breath to ease the pain.

"Arrow? What did you do, shoot yourself?"

Daryl grunted. They fell silent once again.

Red tinted her head back and heard the calls of a songbird outside. For a second, when she closed her eyes, she imagined herself back home. No worry beyond what used to be normal. She imagined going down the stairs of her parent's house to the smell of a Sunday dinner. It was strange. Her desire to go back before the world changed was so strong she could almost smell the food cooking. She looked back at Daryl would was smirking. _Who would've thought? This dirty redneck bastard had a damn good smile. _Before she could ask what he was smiling about, she felt her stomach rumble.

The smile dropped from his face and he turned to her. "When's the last time you ate?"

Red looked down at the needle again. The nervous itching began to grow. "I don't remember." She tried to recall "Yesterday, before you found us, I gave what I had left for Sophia to eat. Before that.." _My goodness. It couldn't have been nearly a week since I ate. No wonder I've been so unaware._

A knock at the door drew Red from her thoughts. Hershel walked back into the room, "How are you two feeling?"

"She needs to eat." Daryl stated immediately.

Hershel looked at Red "When's the last time you had a decent meal?"

"How long has it been since the outbreak?" Daryl shook his head; Red could see a smirk trying to appear and heard the huff. She looked back at Hershel and saw his stern face. Red swallowed hard, feeling the sting of the cut on her throat. He reminded her of her grandfather when she misbehaved "6, maybe 7 days."

Hershel left the room immediately but was back within minutes. "You'll recover quicker with something in your stomach. I've asked Maggie to fix you something. She'll be up shortly." Hershel looked between the two. "Let her know if you two need anything else." He closed the door behind him.

Daryl and Red sat in silence. It was nice. There was something about this place that seemed too good to be true. She had no idea what was on the other side of that door. She was pretty much trapped in a room being watched like a hawk. It unnerved her, but at the same time it didn't seem threatening._ Maybe. Just maybe it'll be okay to rest my eyes for a bit. Close them for 15 or so mi-_ Almost immediately after she closed her eyes again, she was asleep.

Red slowly opened her eyes. Stretching, she grabbed the sheets below her. _Sheets?_ She shot up realizing she wasn't sleeping on the hard floor or a disgusting couch like usual. The pain struck her side hard and she grunted silently. She saw someone next to the door, oblivious she was now conscience. It all came back to her. Sophia, Rick, Hershel…Daryl.

Red eyed the man in the chair looking out the window. He was Asian, young. Couldn't be more than 22 years old. This group must be the dumbest group of survivors yet. They untied her, didn't know her, and yet they have an unarmed kid watching over her.

She watched the Asian kid staring out the window leaning back in the chair on only 2 legs for a few moments before speaking. "Were my actions not threatening enough for an armed guard?"

The kids reaction was priceless. He jumped enough to send the chair down and stumbled out. Red smirked "Smooth." Her vocal cords felt better, nearly healed. _How long had I slept?_ She brought her hand up to touch the wound. _Not bad enough for bandage. That's good._

"Hey, uh, Hi. You're awake." The kid stuttered

"Am I? I feel like I just crawled out of the grave." Red slowly raised herself to rest her back on the headboard.

"You-" he coughed, standing the chair back on its legs. "You'll been out for almost a day. Must've needed the rest."

Red pushed the blankets off her and tried to stand. He rushed to her side to give her a hand. "You really should stay in bed. You need to build your strength back up."

Red grumbled "I've rested enough." _Enough to forget where I was._ Red looked down to see she only had a tank top and pair of underwear on. She gave the kid a glare "Where are my pants?"

The kid jumped back and looked away. Red caught a hold of the headboard before she could fall. She couldn't help but smirk at the kid's awkwardness.

"Lori and, um, and Carol washed your clothes." He rubbed his chin still keeping his eyes off her. Red followed his eyes over to a small table next to the window. She saw her clothes were neatly folder, and her boots sat on the ground.

"Thanks." She was able to catch her balance and reached down to her side. It was painful, but not as much as she remembered. She lifted her shirt and saw the wound had plastic taped over it.

The kid quickly glanced down. "Hershel did that in case you wanted a shower after you woke up."

"A shower?" _Of course, they had showers._

"Yeah, through there." He pointed to the closed door next to the bed. "There's towels and soap. You look like you could use a shower." It took him a second before he continued to babble. "I didn't mean, You don't- you don't look bad. You just-"

"Stop- Stop! Before you have a stroke." Red laughed. She placed her hand on the wound, feeling a jolt of pain. "I know, I reek worse than the dead."

"Sorry." He said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Glenn."

Red held out a hand "Nice to meet you, Glenn." Glenn took her hand a shook it with a smile.

"Do-do you need help?" Glenn swallowed hard. Red could tell he was becoming extremely uncomfortable being around a half-naked woman.

"I'll be fine. I'm steady enough on my feet now." She saw the relief go across his face. "I'll leave it to you, then." As he headed out of the room he paused. "Maggie left you some food there." He pointed to the empty chair next to the bed. "You should probably eat before you get dressed. Give you a little more strength."

Red smiled to him as he left. She turned to see the chair that previously sat a body now had a plate of food resting on top of it. She slowly sat back down on the bed, wincing at the pain. Every bone in her back felt like it was popping, it was a surprisingly satisfying feeling. She looked over to the plate and saw a note. It was a woman's handwriting, too pretty to have come from a man.

_Eat up. There are towels in the bathroom you can use. The hot water works. Keep the plastic wrap on your stitches, it'll help protect them. Come downstairs once you're feeling better. – Maggie_

"Hot Water?" She had to read it over again a few more times before a smile crept onto her face. _Okay, okay. Maybe they aren't so bad._ She set the note down and reached to pick the plate up. It was a sandwich. The bread looked homemade and the thick meat from a butcher.

_This place is looking perfect, too perfect._ She needed to get her weapons back, get out before everything turns sour, but the sandwich looked too delicious not to enjoy. Glenn had told her she'd been out for a whole day. It must've been closer to 2 weeks before she had anything more than squirrel meat.

She bit into the sandwich and moaned. The bread was soft, and the ham was so juicy. She never had a more amazing sandwich in her life.

When she picked the plate of the crumbs, Red slowly rose out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom was clean, not touched by the outbreak. She turned the shower nob and felt the water, doubting it would get any hotter than room temperature. After a few seconds it started to warm up. She couldn't hold in her laughter. "I can't fucking believe it."

The hot water ran down her body, pulling the dirt off her tanned skin. She had her head bend down with the water splashing on top her neck. It had been months since she felt this relaxed. Showers always helped her think.

_I need to leave soon. No attachments. Being alone is my best bet. Nobody to look after but myself. But I need to find my weapons first, I'm not leaving a single one with these people, no matter how nice they've been. Nice doesn't get you far in this new world._

She couldn't help but to start making a pros and cons list. Something she used to do frequently. _Nobody to look after but stick around and I always have someone to watch my back. What if they aren't what they seem. But what if they are. _She reached to touch the plastic that was taped around her wound. _Who would waste supplies on someone they were just going to hurt anyways?_ She lifted her head up to the shower head and wiped her face with her hands. She slicked back her mud free hair.

_Rick seemed alright. He seemed like a strong leader. Hershel was skilled at cleaning wounds, that's definitely useful. She didn't know how the woman were in the group, but with what she got from Sophia's explanation and the abundance of cleanness around, their priorities were in the wrong place. That's not something that survives these days. _Red sighed. _Then there's Daryl. It would be nice to have something to look at every once in a while. But that could also be a dangerous thing. She got too close to Alex and that had its consequences. She knew how the men these days were. How they wouldn't hesitate to do whatever they wanted nowadays. But, damn. I don't think I's stop Daryl if he tried anything. _Red smiled at the thought of him. She slowly moved her hands down between her legs. She remembered him sitting next to her by the bed. _He had those muscular arms. Surely the rest of his body was just as fit. And that smile. Damn. _Sam sighed. She ran into so many disgusting men, one would think it would be nearly impossible to have a sex drive. But she was only human, and she may be among the last decent men in the world.

Red cleared the mirror of the shower fog. She was shocked at her reflection. Her face was as tan as it had ever been. It made the green in her eyes pop. The shower had rejuvenated her skin. Her fingers glided across her soft freckled cheeks. Her auburn hair seemed more red than usual.

She looked over her body. The stitches were still intact under the plastic. She removed the protective barrier for them to breath. A few scrapes covered her legs and arms. She touched the cut on her neck. It was deep enough to hurt but would heal okay alone.

She ran her fingers through her clean, wet her. It felt good being down. _Should help keep me cool in the humidity._ She opened the cabinet mirror and saw what she never thought she'd see again. Toothpaste.

"Oh Lord, I'm in heaven!" She laughed and grabbed the tube.

Her hair rested just below her shoulder, swaying against her bare skin. Red made her way to the small table with her clothes folded neatly on top. She picked up her green plaid button up shirt and lifted it up to her nose. The dead smell was gone. She hadn't seen it that clean since the day she put it on. The day she buried her friends.

She peaked around the curtains of the window and saw a camp in the distance. She saw Sophia sitting with a grey-haired woman and a little boy. It looked like they were doing laundry. Right in front of the house was a truck. She could see Rick with Andrea, Glenn, and another unknown male. He was built strong, carried himself with a little too must confidence, none the less he was very attractive.

She looked up and heard a rumble in the distance. Something was coming up the drive the way the dust was flying. It was a guy on a motorcycle. _A bit too loud to not have creepers notice._ The bike got closer and she saw Daryl was the rider.

"Of course," she laughed. "Hot guy on a bike. That's exactly what I need." She watched as Daryl rode the bike up to the truck. "I'm too sexually frustrated to be around these people." Daryl looked up and locked eyes with her, almost like he heard her. It took Red a moment to realize she was standing in just her underwear for everyone, specifically Daryl, to see. She quickly shut the curtain and turned around. "Just great." She grabbed her clothes. "So embarrassing.." she mumbled and got dressed, favoring her injured side as much as she could.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Song Inspiration: **_**Bad Boy**_** by Miranda Lambert**

**Review & comment. Let me know what you think! It helps me want to continue knowing y'all want more. I also encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

Red slipped on her black jeans and grey tank top. She noticed the slash from the attack was repaired along with the previous holes in her jeans. She had a lot to thank these people for_._ She threw her arms into her button up and put her boots on. She was still stressing over not having her guns, or even a knife handy_. _She felt more naked than when Daryl spotted her a few second ago. She needed to find her weapons soon.

She slowly opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. _These people are way too trusting. I'll get them killed on day. _Sheheaded out of the door and slowly made her way downstairs. Each step seemed to send a sharp ping to her wound. _I may have to hang around for a few days until I'm able to run efficiently._ As she crept downstairs, she observed how clean the house was. Even after an apocalypse, they still manage to keep a house. My mom came to her mind. Like these people, my mother would make sure everything was still in order. It was a good thing she never had to see the world like this. She wouldn't have made it very long.

Red peaked around a corner but didn't see anyone inside. The sun was shining through the kitchen windows and from the heat she knew it was setting. She looked out the screened front door and saw people walking around busy with chores. An older man was on top of a RV holding a rifle. _At least they have a look out in such an open space._

The grey-haired lady she saw out the window earlier was now with a brunette, still doing laundry. Daryl was tending to the fire as a dark-skinned guy carried more firewood over. She looked over to see a young girl and blond woman who Red assumed to be her mother carrying something in their aprons. _Eggs, most likely._ Their manner reminded her of her mom after she finished cleaning the chicken coop.

She heard a few voices on the porch. A man and women. She couldn't make out the exact words, but there was some angst in the tunes. The light footsteps against the wood porch told Red it was the woman who walked off.

She quietly pushed the screen door open and saw the back of a woman with short brunette hair walking off. She stepped in front of Glenn sitting in the rocking chair with a guitar in his hand. He was turned watching the brunette leaving. She crossed her arms and leaned against the old wood house.

"Beautiful." She said quickly. Glenn jumped up just as high as he did upstairs at her statement, startled. _Jumpy kid._

"Jesus, you really are stealthy." He held his hand against his chest to calm his pounding heart. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Red. "Wa-Wow." His face held a surprised glare. Red gave him a curious look. "Yeah! You're way prettier than I thought." Glenn's face went red in a heartbeat realizing what he said. "Oh, God. That's not how I meant to say it."

"You always put your foot in your mouth like that?" Glenn expression phased to guilt before looking down at the guitar. "Oh, you were talking 'bout the guitar. You- um you play?"

"I was actually talking about the girl, but yeah a little."

"Mag- Maggie? She, um, she's Hershel's daughter." He looked back in the direction Maggie disappeared to.

Red pressed her lips together and shook her head. There must be some angsty love there. Red pushed off of the house and walked to the edge of the porch. Observing the group. There was a bit of a chill in the air. Since the outbreak, she forgot what it was like to have a chill. It had been such a hot summer. But fall was just around the corner, which meant winter was coming. Winter brought on it's own problems. She needed to find a place to hold up for a few months, to keep warm, and alive.

Glenn set the guitar down and walked to join her. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

As Red followed Glenn to the camp, she spotted Sophia with the other kid, Carl if she remembered right. The little girl spotted Red and rushed over to greet her. It was comforting to see she was okay. Happier even. Finally back with her people.

"Red! You're awake!" Red flinched as the girl came darting to give her a hug. The contact will surely knock Red over. She was doing good standing without being dizzy, though she could feel she was on the edge of becoming lightheaded. Before the girl could grab Red by the waist, Rick was able to take ahold of her shoulder, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Sophia, you need to be gentle right now. She just woke up." Rick let go of the girl's shoulder and looked up to Red, smiling. Red saw his face clearer then before in the bedroom. _What with all the good-looking guys? Has it really been that long since I was separated from Alex?_

"Red's tough, though. She can handle anything." Sophia beamed up at the woman.

Red gave Sophia a small smile "If only that were true." She raised her shirt for the girl to see the stitches.

Sophia's eyes widened with disbelief "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breath." She laughed before making a painful face "or laugh."

"It's good to see you up and walking." Rick said to her. "We were getting worried there for a while. You must've needed the rest."

"Thank you, for everything." She held out her hand "Rick, right?" Rick took ahold of her hand and shook.

"Yeah. This is T-Dog." He gestured to the dark-skinned man who came up to join in.

She shook the guys hand. "Glad you're back to your senses. I won't have to worry about getting a boot in the stomach again, will I?"

"Only if you deserve it." Red smirked. "I'm not one to apologize for trying to defend myself when I feel attacked." T-Dog laughed at her statement. "But I'm glad you don't hold a grudge."

Rick gestured for Red to follow him to meet the rest of the group. They approached Andrea making her way from the firepit. "Hi. I'm Andrea."

"I remember seeing you upstairs." Red nodded.

Andrea turned towards the firepit to see Daryl heading to the other side of the camp, towards the cars. "You've met Daryl. On the RV is Dale, and this is my wife Lori." An older brunette made her way to Red.

"Hey, glad to see you out and about. This a Carl." Lori looked down at a young boy no older than 10 years old. "He looked pale, almost sick like." Red gave the kid a small smile, not sure if he should shake his hand and not. _Kids are so awkward to deal with._

The gray-haired woman stepped in front of Lori and the boy and gave Red a surprisingly tight, and painful, embrace. Red tensed with the contact. She didn't like it unless she was the one to initiate it. She heard the woman was overcome with emotion, sniffling a bit.

"You saved my little girls life. Thank you." Her voice broke a bit from her sobs. Red looked over to Rick and he saw the discomfort and stiffness.

"Alright, Carol. Be gentle. You'll pop one of her stitches."

As Carol let Red go, Red gave her a half smile and turned to Rick with a stern face. "Can I ask where my weapons are? I had 2 blades and a couple pistols."

"A couple?" T-Dog huffed behind Carol "Took a whole damn armory off ya'."

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to defend herself?" Red looked to T-Dog with a serious face.

Rick rubbed his neck and gestured her over to speak alone. "Hershel doesn't want us to have firearms on us while at the farm." Red attempted to protest, but he continued "We're only guest here for now. We need to follow his rules."

"And what about my knives? I'm not going to walk around without protection."

"Daryl has them both. Your Bowie and brass knuckles." Rick pointed behind her to a patch of trees in the direction of the cars. She followed his gesture and saw Daryl was on the ground doing maintenance to his bike. "That's quite a weapon. Did you have it before the outbreak?"

She didn't turn around to answer, instead started towards Daryl "Stole it from a guy who didn't need it anymore."

Red walked over to Daryl, observing him as he worked on his bike. He was cleaned than she remembered, with the exception of the grease on his hands. She could tell he was favoring his left side, protecting the wound he mentioned before.

"Hey." She spoke when she was close enough. She saw Daryl quickly glance up but did a double take when he realized who spoke.

"Damn. You're not even the same woman I drug out of the woods." He stood, still favoring his side as he did. "You're looking more alive now."

"I guess a little Daryl fluid does a girl some good." She smirks, remembering the previous conversation they had. She used to bite her tongue a lot with her words, but in the world today she didn't give a rats ass what others thought of her. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her comment "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Don't worry about it. Just know I won't do it again." He stared at her a bit longer then she felt comfortable with. _Was he thinking back at the window incident earlier. Please, God, erase that from his mind_. She felt his eyes burn through her, studying her.

"Right." Red eyed the bike. It was a nice bike, well kept, but damn noisy. _Walkers would hear it for miles. But it would be easy to maneuver through roadblocks._ "You find this after the outbreak, or was it yours before?" Red grazed her fingers against the handlebars.

"It was my brothers." He said shortly. She looked back up to Daryl saw he was still watching her. She fidgeted, placing her hands into her pockets. She then noticed the black and purple bruise on his jaw. _A hell of a kick I gave him._ He must've noticed because his fingers unconsciously went up to scratch at the spot.

Red swallowed hard and changed the subject. "Rick told me you had my knives. I'd like them back." Daryl didn't speak. He kept his glare on her for a second before rounding the bike and opening one of the saddlebags. He pulled out her bowie knife and holster first. She took it and attached it on her left thigh with difficultly. She struggled to bend with the pain from her side wound. She looked up to see he was holding out the brass knuckles but was staring at her side.

She grabbed the brass knuckles from him a little more agitated than she planned. As she fastened the brass knuckle strap to her wrist, she could feel his eyes on her.

"The hell are you doin' with brass knuckles anyways. Won't do much damage to a walker."

"They aren't for walkers." She said shortly.

"Didn't do ya much good couple days ago with those guys." Red looked up. Daryl had his arms crossed waiting for a reply.

"I don't usually have a child with me." Red stared at him back. She could see he was trying to hold up his bad boy persona. She could see he wanted people to think he didn't give a shit about others.

"You been alone this whole time?"

Red broke his glare and swallowed the knot in her throat. She begun adjusting her bowie knifes holster. "No. Not the whole time."

Daryl nodded in understanding. Red was thankful he didn't push the subject. "Sharpened both blades for ya. Didn't have much to do waitin' on ya to wake up."

Red's eyebrows furrowed and she took the bowie knife out. Just a couple days ago, the blade had chips in the edge and dirt built up near the handle. Now, well, she never saw it so clean. "Ya shouldn't neglect things that keep ya alive."

"Does that include people as well." She raised an eyebrow to him to match her smirk, hinting a little flirtaous. _Stop it. Just more distractions you don't need. Find your guns, heal up, then you're gone._

"Daryl." They both looked over to see Glenn was a few feet away. "Supper's ready. You hungry?" He addressed Red.

"You should be suspicious of the ones who aren't hungry these days." She told Glenn and headed his way. She glanced back and saw Daryl eyes were directed down. He looked up meeting her eyes. She saw his shoulder shifted at his discomfort before rounding his bike to follow. _Was he really checking out my ass just now?_ Red smirked. _Busted._

**Chapter 8 Song Inspiration: **_**Titanium**_** by David Guetta**

**Review & comment. Let me know what you think! It helps me want to continue knowing y'all want more. I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You asked, I listened! From here on out I plan on having the chapters **_**at least**_** 5,000 words. That's twice as long as the previous chapters. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Your reviews let me know you are interested on this story, which in return makes me want to write more!**

**I have changed a bit of where I want this story to go, but it wasn't a huge change. It will continue to somewhat follow to show, but there will be events that stray from the story line. It's really going to be my take on what happens to the group between the show's time hops.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't mean to check her ass out. He sure as hell didn't want her busting him in the process, but he's been surrounded by the same ridiculous women for far too long. He hadn't expected what came out from all that mud she had caked on her. Daryl adjusted his tightened pants as he followed Red and Glenn to the rest of the group.

When he found Sophie and Red in the woods, he figured she was just another woman that got too deep into the shit this world is. Hell, he's surprised she survived. He barely made it with his injury.

Daryl couldn't help but watch Red as they walked. She had a strong walk, but he could tell she was fighting to not favor her injured side. There was something about this woman he couldn't figure out. She'd be putting up a fight one moment and cracking a joke the next. As they approached the group, he rounded the firepit and sat in his usual chair. Carol handed him a bowl and he didn't hesitate to dig in.

Between bites, he peaked over to Red. He couldn't understand what it was about this woman. And that scar that ran across her face. It was a fresh scar. Looked like it was something that happened about a month or so ago, maybe even an injury she suffered during the initial panic. He wanted to know the story behind that. _Why'm I so damn curious 'bout this chick? _

He wasn't planning on sticking around this broken group for very much longer, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was around. Maybe they could take off together, watch each other's backs. It wasn't a world that one can survive alone. If it wasn't for Merle's dumbass move hatching his own hand off, this group would've been behind him already.

* * *

Red followed Glenn to the group that was now gathered around the fire. She spotted a stump placed to be a seat for someone. She began to sit, but her side burned with pain.

"Red, is it?" The older gentleman said abruptly holding out his hand. Red paused in her attempt to sit and took it, nodding her head at his question.

"I'm Dale. Please, sit here. I'm sure your side would appreciate it more." He gave her a large smile. Something radiated off of him that reminded Red of her grandfather.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine here. I've taken it easy _far_ too long."

"But you look like you're in serious pain." Dale's eyes dropped to concern.

"Pain just reminds me that I'm still alive." Red smiled as she slowly took her seat on the stump "It's when you become numb to the world that you need to start worrying."

Dale gave her a solemn smile. "You have such genuine eyes for someone who's seen so much pain." Red was taken aback by the comment as the man stepped away and took his seat. What suffering did they know she endured that everyone else hadn't experienced either?

She jumped when Sophia plopped next to her on the ground. "Here!" Sophia handed her a bowl. Red looked in it and saw canned veggies and meat from an unknown woodland creature. She gave her a smile in thanks and took the spoon to begin eating. _Wonder why there was such a huge difference between the ham sandwich and this._

"Red, tell us about yourself. Did you grow up around here?" Red looked up from her meal to address Lori.

"No. I actually grew up close to Charleston. My family had a farm not too different from this one."

"Charleston?" Dale added. "Such a historic town. My wife and I did one of those carriage rides through the town once. It's a beautiful place." He smiled at the memory.

"My parents actually owned the land that housed the horses for that attraction." Red smiled at the memory. "I was a tour guide there during high school."

"What happened to your family?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn." Carol said. Her tone let him know it wasn't a good subject to ask about. _Such a mom tone._

"No, Carol. It's okay." Red began. "None of us are strangers to death these days." Red swallowed hard, feeling wound on her neck. A flashback came to her about the events from a couple days ago, but she pushed it away before continuing. "They were lucky to have passed a few weeks before the outbreak." She looked up and saw the curious faces. "Car accident."

"You couldn't have been alone all this time?" Dale proclaimed.

"Does my demeanor tell you differently?" Red questioned. Daryl huffed, shifting in his seat. She glanced over and saw a quick smile on his face, but he dropped it just as fast.

"You didn't have anyone else after it started? No husband or kids?"

"Glenn." Carol said sternly once more. Daryl looked up and locked eyes with Red.

"I had a small group, but they've been gone for a while now." Red raised a hand to her throat. Her voice was so weak from the abuse it took a couple days ago. She coughed again to get the knot forming in her throat to disappear. She never got a chance to mourn the people she's lost since it all started. It was becoming hard to push them out of her mind.

"I can't imagine going so long without other people. It would be so lonely."

Red didn't reply. She looked down at her half empty bowl. _Less people mean less worries. I only had to find food for myself. I only had to look out for myself these last few weeks._

"So, Red. What's your real name?" Red looked up and saw it was Andrea who asked. She was getting a harsh vibe from the woman.

"Do y'all always play 20 questions during supper, or is this a special occasion?" Red spat out harsher than she liked. She sighed when she saw their shocked faces. "Sorry. Like I said, I haven't been around anyone in a while. I guess I forgot how to be polite."

"Don't apologize. We shouldn't have bombarded you with questions." Lori smiled to Red.

"Can I see your knife?" Carl asked. She turned to the boy who sat next to Sophia. Both their eyes were lit up with excitement.

She reaches to pull the Bowie knife out of it holster but pulled it away as Carl reached out to grab it. "Sorry, kid. Nobody handles my knives but me."

"But Daryl had them early. I saw his with them." Sophia added

"Is that why you kicked him in the face? Because he took your knives?" Carl smirked.

"Still had 'er knives when she gave me this damn bruise." Daryl huffed.

"Warning shot." Red winked to him. He gave no reaction. _Tough guy to break._

"Where did you get the knives?" Carl continued.

"This blade was the original steel that helped build my family's farm. It was my great great-granddad's blade." She ran her fingers across the faded engraving. "It was what helped them slaughter their dinner and protect them from intruders." Her voice lowered a bit. She felt the knot return in her throat. _It was the blade that she used to end her friend's livee._ She felt woeful eyes on her. She coughed and continued "It kept food on their table and it now keeps food in my belly."

"Do you know how to hunt?" Lori asked as Red put away her Bowie knife.

"I know how to trap, but if I had a bow like Daryl's," She eyed the crossbow before locking eyes with Daryl "I'm sure I would be fair successful."

Daryl sat up quick "Don't fuckin' think 'bout it."

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Red winked again.

Glenn snorted.

"She taught me how to trap squirrels when we were out there together." Sophia beamed "I set one myself and caught 2!"

"That's because you're a natural." Red scuffed Sophia's hair.

Sophia turned to Carl "You should've seen her take down the 6 walkers when she found me by the creek. I was surrounded and she just _swooped_ in and took them down." Sophia made gestures to combine with her words.

Red looked up when she heard Carol whimper. She saw Lori places a hand on the woman's back to comfort her. Red couldn't help but feel sorry for Carol. She didn't seem to have enough to mentally survive this world.

"I'm sorry. You look so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Andrea interrupted.

"You do look very familiar. Are you sure you didn't work around here or something?" Lori added

"Yeah, you have a face I feel I've seen quite a bit." Andrea lifted her hand to gesture to her left cheek. "But I feel I would've remembered that…" She paused when she realized what she was saying. "Oh, I'm…I'm so sorry."

Red could feel her face heat up. "Don't be. It happened after the outbreak." She gave her a soft smile, feeling the tightness from the scar on her cheek. There was a reason she never told others her name. There was some that tend to take it the wrong way, think they can take advantage of her because of it. Those seem to think she's weak. She planned on continuing to prove them wrong.

"I could tell you I was a flight attendant, or the casher at the local Piggly Wiggly, but you would never know I was telling the truth or not. The past doesn't matter these days."

"Can you keep your humanity if you let go of your past so easily." Dale added.

"I was trying to let go of my past before all hell broke loose. The outbreak just made it easier." Red looked back down at her bowl, now empty. She hadn't realized she was so hungry.

"I'll take that from you. It's my turn for dishes." Carol stepped to her and took the bowl.

"Thank you, Carol. And thank y'all for taking me in, patching me up." She gestured to her side.

"I wanna know why you had to be patched up in the first place." Shane finally joined in. She hadn't officially met the guy but remembered him from the window. "Sophia could only tell us a couple men grabbed you while you two were at that hunting cabin." Red could smell his ignorance. His stare was sharp, but Red knew the kind. So full of testosterone they didn't know what to do with it but spit it out with words. _All bark, no bite. _

"The walkers aren't the problem in this new world." Red leaned forward, giving Shane the same stare he was giving her. "They're just obstacles we have to avoid while we survive the greater threat."

"Greater threat?" Rick questioned. Red turned to Rick. His demeanor was the complete opposite of Shane's. He was a stern, but protective man. She could sense he was also genuine. She softened her eyes as his concerns.

"The men who attacked Sophia and I, they weren't the first men I came across that thought they could take whatever they wanted."

"You ran into these types of men before?" Red saw Shane lean up in his chair quickly, desperate for answers. She looked over to Daryl and Glenn, both who also had her full attention.

Lori stood up "Carl, Sophia. Let's go help Carol with the dishes and get ready for bed."

Red hadn't noticed how quickly the sun set. There was too much she hadn't been paying attention to since she arrived. Her senses were weakened with her injuried body. It was now dusk. The light of the fire flickered on everyone's face.

"I wanna hear about these men." Carl argued.

"Carl, listen to your mother." Rick said in a soft, but stern voice. Red saw Carl stomp off, followed by Sophia.

"Good night, Red." Sophia added as she went.

Once the kids were out of ear shot, the group looked back to Red.

"Red, should we be worried about these men, now?" Rick asked firmly.

"You should never stop worrying about these types of men. And not just men. This world has brought out the worse in everyone." Red looked around and saw sorrow spread across the group's face. "How have y'all survived this long without knowing? I spent half of the last 2 months fighting walkers and the other half avoiding these groups."

"Damn lucky, I'd say." Dale rubbing his chin in disbelief. "You said you were from the Charleston area. May I ask, how did you end up nearly 6 hours away if you weren't going anywhere specific?"

Red hesitated for a moment. She just met these people and yet they already made her spill more about herself than anyone since the outbreak, and they didn't even need to torture her to do it. _Damn you people._ Red cleared her throat, feeling the pain in her windpipe. Something inside her told her she needed to warn these people, even if she wasn't sticking round. "I was brought here." She paused.

"Brought here?" Shane asked.

"You were kidnapped?" Andrea placed her hand over her mouth, shocked.

Red looked around the group. Glenn was staring at her in disbelief, as well as Andrea and Rick. She could see Shane getting agitated.

When she looked at Daryl though, his demeanor changed dramatically. He was uncomfortable, angry almost. He stared into the fire with intensity. Red looked at him curiously, but he never looked up at her.

She only turned away when Rick addressed her again. "Why did they kidnap you?"

"I don't know." She lied. "But you don't need to worry about them trying to come after me. Two of them ended with my blade in their skulls, and the other ran off, but by the whaling I heard no long after, he didn't make it too far."

"Damn, Red. Where did you learn to be such a badass?" Glenn asked.

"I learned to adapt." Red replied.

"And the two that attacked you and Sophia at the cabin?" Shane questioned further.

"Walkers saved our ass there. I didn't expect the escape that unharmed. I-" Red paused for a moment, trying to send her fury away. "I feared for Sophia the moment I saw that guy grab her. If a walker didn't come up behind him and latch on, she may never had gotten away and I would've never had the chance to kill that fat asshole." Red moved her hand to her throat, remembering the fear that pulsed through her. She was certain she was going to die, that he was going to have his way with her and Sophia.

Rick must've seen the discomfort on her face. "We can discuss this more later." He stood up. "Red, I'll see if we have an extra tent in the car."

"Don't bother. Too damn dark to set one up now." Daryl stood up "Take my cot. I'm on first watch anyways."

"What about the rest of the night?' Rick asked.

"Don't think I ain't used to sleeping without a tent? I'll manage."

"I've intruded you enough. I'm not taking your bed. I ca-. " Red started but Daryl snapped back.

"Do what you want. Don't give a damn where you sleep." Daryl snapped as he headed to the RV.

"Ignore him. He has a bit of a temper." Dale sighed.

"Doesn't help that Andrea shot him." Glenn added.

"You shot him?" Red questioned Andrea.

"Shot him in the head." Glenn smirked

"I grazed his forehand." Andrea correctly him. "I though he was a walker."

Red watched as Glenn and Andrea bickered.

"Red, if you need a place to stay, I am glad to make room for you in the RV." Dale smiles as he left.

Red looked to Rick, "I don't want to put anyone out."

"This is a generous group. We help our own." _Our own? Do they think I'm staying?_ She wasn't one of them. She barely knew them. Rick could read her expression. "You saved Sophia. I did enough to become one of us."

Red stood slowly, trying to manage the pain in her side. "Rick, I really do appreciate everything you and the group have done, but I need to figure out how to get back. There may not be much left, but it's home."

Rick followed her up "I understand, but please, take a couple days to reconsider? At least until you recover. You don't need to be travelling alone in your condition." Rick gave her a soft smile. "We could use you in our group, 'specially if we ever run into these group of bandits you warned us about."

Red sighed "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

Rick placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing her back." He moved his hand from her shoulder and pointed to Daryl's tent next to the RV. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

Red didn't say anything. She just nodded as the sheriff walked away. She hesitated before heading to Daryl's tent.

She stepped close but jumped when Daryl popped out. "Sorry." She mumbled as she placed a hand on her side getting frustrated by the pain with every movement.

Daryl just huffed and headed to the ladder of the RV. _He has more mood swings than a teenage girl._ Red furrowed her eyebrows. She stepped into his tent and saw it was neater than she expected. The cot was a few inches off the ground, and, besides the bed in Hershel's house, looked more comfortable than she was used to these days.

Red sat on the cot slowly, testing its sturdiness. She's been uncomfortable since she woke up on this farm, not knowing what to think of this group. But this? First, they bandaged her up, feed her, and now giving up their bed for her. It was nearly too good to be true. She was used to people giving her things. It came with her job to receive things, but it always came with a cost, whether to prompt the product or… otherwise. These days, the things they have given her could be the price of her soul if that's what they wanted.

Red laid down on the ragged quilt and placed her head on the floral pillow. She looked up and could see an open sky of stars. Tinting her head up a little more, she could see Daryl standing on top of the RV with a rifle in hand. She didn't understand the guy. He saved her life, twice, even after she kicked him in the face. He seemed humored by her raunchy joke during the transfusion. He cleans her knives and offers her his bed, but still looks at her like she's just another flesh-eating geek there to annoy the shit out of him.

She didn't realize she was still staring at Daryl until she locked eyes with him again. Red quickly turned away and situated in the cot. She sighed heavy and closed her eyes.

She didn't expect sleep to come over her so fast. Before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

_The forest seemed more peaceful since the outbreak. She remembered the way things were when her parents took her camping out in these woods. It was peaceful back then, but the feel of it all was different. The animals scurried quieter, the trees rustled deeper, the wind smelt muskier. The world was taking back what humans destroyed. _

_She was just in sight of the traps she set that morning when she heard the squealing. Sam sighed and went into alert mood. The squealing usually meant the trapped animal had attracted roamers. She slowly crept over to the trap and saw 3 roamers trying their best to break into the metal cage._

_Sam pulled her pistol out with the silencer attached. Quietly she got close enough to take each roamer out without a fight. One after the other they dropped. She walked over and saw one had fallen on top of the cage. Sam kicked the roamer to the side and saw the squirrel in the cage was still fighting to get out. She pointed her pistol at the animal as it hurried around, pistol following it's every move until 'POP'. The squirrel ceased movement._

_Sam climbed the ladder that led to her tree platform. It was one she used to play on as a child. A treehouse she and her friends built 20 something years ago with the help of her grandmother. Little did she know it would become the place that kept her safe and away from the dead._

_She peaked in the small metal trash can that sat on top of 4 pavers. The fire was just ambers at the moment. Sam added a few twigs and leaves and gave it some oxygen. She blew until it caught the kindling caught fire. As the added branches began to burn, she started skinning the squirrel and 2 rabbits she was successful at catching that day._

_When the meat was placed on the fire to roast, she couldn't help by stare at the hot embers. She caught herself in these types of trances more and more. Not thinking, no talking. She just stared, forgetting everything around her._

_A branch broke below her, knocking her out of her trance. She pressed the switch on her brass knuckle blade and slowly edged towards side of the platform. Before she knew it, a decaying hand grabbed her and yanked her over the side. _

Red woke with surprise, yanking her upper body off the cot. "Ahh!" she said in a harsh, but low voice. The pain from her side shot up her body. She pressed the wound gently with her hand trying to calm the feeling.

She slowly moved her feet to the ground and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after waking up from the nightmare. She never did.

After rubbing her face and to help focus her eyes, she looked up at the open mesh to the sky. The moon was intense tonight. Bright enough to not need a flashlight. Her bones chilled in the breeze.

She stepped out of the tent and looked around, pulling her overshirt closer to her body. The noise of heavy sleepers surrounded her. It was unnerving thinking these people could sleep so well through this kind of life. How naïve they were to the dangers, which was a danger in itself.

The ambers of the fire were long gone from the pit. Chills continued to run through her as the wind blew. _Need to find a good coat before it gets too unbearable._ She looked around and saw Daryl was still on watch on top of the RV. She faltered before headed over to the RV ladder, not know if he would want her to join him. Before she climbed the ladder, she decided against it. She turned but stopped when she heard him address her.

"Ya have nightmares often?"

"Only when I close my eyes. Comes with the chaos I guess." Red looked up and saw Daryl was at the edge of the RV looking down to her.

"You comin' up or what?" Daryl said as he stepped away.

"Guess I'm coming up." Red whispered as she started up the ladder, rolling her eyes at his tone.

Red joined Daryl as he stood watching over the field in front of the farm. _Elevation was a mistake without a proper jacket. _She crossed her arms around her tighter trying not to shiver. She looked over to Daryl who seemed prepared for the cooler weather. He wore a long sleeve over an undershirt and a leather vest to top it off.

She turned back to the fields and both stood in silence for long time. The farm was as quiet as she remembered the forest to be. It was peaceful in a disturbing way.

Red was the one to break the long silence, "It's crazy to think." She took a moment to take a deep breath. "Only months ago, I could stand this still surrounded by nature and the coyotes song would just bring chills to my bones. Now..." Red paused.

"Now the quiet's disturbin'." Daryl added. Red looked over to him and saw he was watching her. She felt her body shake more, but it was from warmth. The warmth his eyes gave her as her watched her. The chill on her bones seemed to decrease. She didn't understand this feeling his stare was giving her, and she didn't like not understanding things around her.

"Yeah." She finally said softly. Maybe the thing she was feeling towards him was just two people who understood each other and the harsh world they now lived it.

"I miss it." Red turned away and glanced over to the tree line.

"Everythin' learned to adapt since shit hit the fan." Daryl added. "Have ta worry about walkers like us."

They fell silent again. Red looked up to the moon. The shine of it was almost blinding, but it was too beautiful to look away. "Daryl."

"Hmm?"

She turned her head to face him. His eyes were soft. The moon light seemed to make his blue eyes glow.. He was still watching the tree line in the distance. Her eyes moved down to the bruise that rested on his jaw. "Thank you."

"For what?" He gave her a quick glance before turning back to the tree line.

"Glenn told me Andrea shot at you. With that and the wound from your arrow, you were already in a vulnerable state with your health, you didn't have to do the transfusion."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said softly, not giving her a second glance.

"I'm a stranger to this group. Y'all owed me nothing when I was brought here."

"You saved Sophia. This group didn't need any more disappointment." Daryl lifted binoculars to his face and focused on a certain spot on the tree line.

Red shook her head. "This group needs to learn disappointment is inevitable."

"This group is broken. They are living in a fantasy that this farm is their safe place. Someplace they can live happily ever after."

"You don't think so?" Her voice shook as the wind blew, the chill coming back to her.

"Walker." Daryl stated.

"What?" Red gave him a confused look. She saw his arm stretch out and point as he lowered the binoculars.

"Been seein' more and more lately. Nowhere is safe these days." Daryl replied to Red's previous question. He set the rifle down and started to move towards the ladder.

Red placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "I got it. It's too damn cold up here anyways." Red moved to descend the ladder. She headed to the fence that separated the group from the field and hopped over, ignoring the pain from her wound. It was starting to aggravate Red.

Red adjusted the brass knuckle and switched the blade out. She could see the walker coming closer. It was missing an arm and it's jaw was detached, but it was the face that made Red pause.

_Marcy?._ Red stepped back in disbelief. The hair, the clothes, the eyes. It was her best friends. _But it couldn't be. My mind is fucking with me. She's dead, buried. Buried all the way back in South Carolina._ Red turned and rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palm. She knew it was a hallucination. This happened before. She knew what her mind was doing. She didn't physically put a blade in her friend's skull. Her mind was telling her it was unfinished, that even death wasn't the end. But she knew for a fact it wasn't her friend, Marcy.

She turned back just as the walker grabbed her arm. Her switch blade went straight through her temple with anger. Then she pulled back and stabbed the walker again, and again. After the third stab she felt her eyes burn. She let out a long sigh not realizing she was holding her breath.

_I'm losing my damn mind. _Red reached up and wiped the blood off her cheek with the back of her left hand. She stepped back and looked to the tree line to see if there were any other walkers coming.

As she headed back, she remembered Daryl must've been watching, he probably thought she was crazy for hesitating. Maybe this new world was making her crazy, or maybe her previous life made her crazy and it was finally catching up with her.

Red hopped the fence again and headed back to camp. _The hiatus she went on before the outbreak reached home was supposed to help me find myself again, but it came too late._

She could feel Daryl's stare but ignored it. Red continued passed the RV and tents and headed to one of the trucks. She didn't want his criticism and she definitely wasn't taking his cot anymore. She lowered the truck bed and climbed inside.

Red could feel the cold metal through her plaid shirt. She thought about her closet in her parent's house. Specifically, she thought about her warm Carhart jacket hanging up clean and untouched by walker blood.

Red pulled her shirt tighter around her chest and folded her arms to keep the warmth in. She looked up at the stars. Her mind was racing with some many thoughts. Thoughts of her parents, of her home. She thought about the day she got the call from the hospital. She lost the only family she had in that one phone call.

Then the outbreak happened and all she had left was Marcy, that is until Alex and his group came along. She brought them into her parent's house. They were safe at the remote house. It nested comfortably in the middle of Francis Marion National Forest. They hardly had roamers come through and plenty of food for the seven of them to last until next spring.

She needed to get back before winter was in full force. There was no way she'd make it through surviving on skinny squirrels and whatever she was able to scavenge.

Red shivered as the wind started to pick up. The tear that escaped her eye crept down her face. She turned to lay on her uninjured side and pulled her knees up to her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer. All the lost she suffered the last few months wasn't something anyone should go through. She hated closing her eyes. It meant the faces of Marcy, Alex, Taryn, and the others flooded her vision. As the tears flowed down her cheeks, the pain in her chest from holding back grew. Soon the light of the moon disappeared behind the clouds and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Red woke up as the sun beamed above her. She pulled the blanket over her eyes wanting just a few more minutes before starting the day. It took her a moment to realize she crawled into the truck bed without a blanket. _How the hell?_

She sat up and saw the ragged quilt was the same one from Daryl's cot. She looked over to the RV and saw Dale was now keeping watch. He must've brought it to her when they switched out. She racked her brain to try and remember when she got warm but couldn't.

Red slowly got out of the truck bed and folded the quilt up to take back to him. The camp was quiet. It was still too early for anyone to be up, and judging by the sun's placement on the horizon, it was close to 6 am.

She walked over to Daryl's tent and looked in. He was sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, she placed the quilt on the closest chair to his tent.

A voice startled her from behind. "Good morning." Red turned to see Rick exiting his tent ready for the day.

"Mornin'" Red replied.

"You didn't end up taking Daryl's cot last night?" He questioned.

"Too comfortable." She joke. Rick nodded in acknowledgement. She could see he knew she wasn't going to go into detail.

Rick smiled "Shane and I are taking a few of the group out for shooting practice. Be good practice for everyone."

"Thanks, but I really don't need to waste bullets. My aim is good enough." Red shifted in her boots, uncomfortable at the way they felt so empty without her pistol.

"How 'bout you come, keep watch for us. The gunshots are going to attract walkers. We'll need someone with a good eye."

Red hesitated for a second. She was hoping to get back to the house Sophia and she stayed at to get her things before someone else happened upon them. "I don't know."

"You don't look like the type that sits around the campfire doing nothing. Come with us, you'll be protecting us without putting too much strain on your body."

Red smirked. "Am I that predictable?"

Rick looked away smiling "I just want to make sure I have the best on my side."

Red thought for a second looking around. He was right. She didn't have enough strength to do much around camp and she definitely wasn't going to sit around doing housework. "Fine." She finally said. "I'm come."

Rick's smile grew larger and he walked off.

During breakfast, Red sat next to T-Dog and Sophia. They chatted about how he found the group near Atlanta. Sophia sat beaming at Red like she was her idol. It made her a little uncomfortable, but she knew the girl had good intentions.

Red caught Daryl's stare a couple times as he listened to their conversation, but she didn't think much of it as she did the same with Rick and Andrea. But there was something about it that made Red feel a little strange when she knew he was looking.

It was his quilt she found on top of her that morning. He had to have been to only one to do it since it was his quilt. It was more generous then what she expected a man with his demeanor to act.

"Rick said you mentioned having good aim. Have any training before?" Red looked up to see it was Shane who was addressing her.

"Only a little practice at gun ranges, but it's mostly from growing up on a ranch." Red replied.

"Maybe you can sharpen your skills a bit today. A moving target is different than a target."

"I've had plenty of moving targets to practice on recently." Red smirked.

After breakfast, Red joined Dale and Rick in the RV to load up the guns into a bag along with the ammo for shooting practice. "This is an impressive number of firearms y'all have. You have these since the beginning, or did y'all collect them along the way?" Red asked as she attached her gun holster to her chest under her shirt. She managed to find all the guns they took from her. Her shoulders seemed to drop a few inches from the relief of having them close again.

Rick replied as they made their way outside to the cars. "I found most of them at the station I used to work near Atlanta."

"When Sophia mentioned y'all were near Atlanta at the beginning, I was shocked. Surprised y'all were able to get away from the herds that gather around there."

"We're a stronger group that you think, Red." Rick loaded the bag of firearms in the yellow Cherokee. Red followed behind with the bag of ammo.

"I don't doubt it. The groups I've been around bickered and fought most of the time. Y'all seem to actually like each other."

"I thought you weren't with any other group besides the one you mentioned." Rick questioned her.

"It was never by choice." Red looked away to avoid the concerned look in his eyes.

"I can't imagine the horror you've been though." Dale added.

Red turned and gave the old man a soft smile "I was never with them long enough for them to do anything. Plus, I'm used to handling those kinds of men, even before the outbreak."

"Your line of work? What kind of job puts you in contact with men like that?" Rick's quizzical face fell when he thought he figured it out.

Red knew what he was thinking. She chuckled a bit to lighten the mood. "I didn't hang around street corners or strip clubs, if that's what you're thinking." She saw his and Dale's faces relax. "You know where we're taking everyone to shot yet?" Red asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Shane's got the map over here." He gestured to the front of the Cherokee. She followed him to the hood of the car. Shane and another younger guy was looking over the map. "Red, this is Jimmy. He's with Hershel's group." Red shook the kid's hand. He couldn't be more than 18. "He knows these areas, gonna come with us to find a good place."

* * *

**Chapter 9 Song Inspiration: **_**Bad Dreams**_** by Joni Mitchell**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Red looked out the window of the Cherokee feeling a bit car sick from the ride. Her time in cars was limited to forced entry since the start of the outbreak. She preferred the open air, not locked up in a metal box. She was seated next to Sophia in the middle seat. Her and Beth were talking the car's ears off about their lives before the outbreak.

Beth and Patricia joined the group for shooting practice after getting permission from Hershel. Red was starting to notice Hershel liked to keep his group away from Rick's, but the girls insisted on getting practice and Rick and Shane were trained to do so.

Red would periodically glance over at Sophia who was going on about something or another. She also caught Beth staring at her curiously. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Red tried to ignore it, hoping she would stop without having to confront her. Red always came off as a bitch when she confronted people. She didn't need to cause trouble while she was here.

The two cars arrived at a clearing were Rick and Shane lined up some glass bottles along the top of a wooden fence. They were instructing the others how to handle the guns. Red stood back keeping a watch for walkers in the tree line.

The sound of gunfire was soothing to her ears, but she never admitted to it. It wasn't something that a normal person would say.

Red jumped when she turned to see how close Shane was to her. She had been in a trance keeping watch, she didn't hear him walk over to her and ask a question. "Sorry, what?"

"I want to see you shoot a few. May be able to give you a few pointers."

"I told y'all, I don't need any pointers, thanks."

"Then, why'd you come?" Shane questioned.

"Rick asked me to help keep watch so y'all could concentrate more on teaching."

Shane huffed "I've known Rick since grade school. He always has an underlying motive when he asks things like that."

Red thought for a second about it. _Of course, Rick wanted her to come. He wants to see what she can do. He's trying to figure out if she'll be valuable for the group._ Red sighed hard. "He's not going to let it go until he can see what I can do, will he?"

Shane chuckled "Not Rick."

Red looked around and saw 10 or so glass bottles still standing. She looked passed the fence and spotted a single walker coming towards them. They had been out there for about 45 minutes. It was coming time for them to head back. Red huffed as she headed to the line the group formed in front of them. The others stopped when they saw the walker as well.

Red quickly drew her pistol from her left shoulder holster and shot. _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._ All five shots hit the glass bottles in a row, sending glass backwards. She then aimed high for the walker that was just about 25 yards away. _Pop._ It dropped hard. She smirked before letting the gun drop as she turned to Shane and Rick. "It's about time we took off." She said as she walked back to the vehicles, holstering her weapon back in its place.

She could hear Sophia speak with praise "I told you she was good!"

The car ride was more crammed then before as Shane and Andrea took his vehicle for a run to the close housing development. Sophia and Carl were in the back of the Cherokee with Jimmy and again Red sat in the middle seat with Beth and Patricia.

"Did you grow up around here?" Beth asked.

Red looked over to the girl. "No, I grew up a state over."

"But you look so familiar." Beth's eyebrows furrowed.

"I just have one of those faces." Red snapped a bit too harshly.

Beth didn't ask any more questions, but Red could still feel her glare. She looked up to see Rick's eyes on her as well from the rearview mirror. Red swallowed and looked out the front window, trying to ignore the eyes on her.

"Hey, Red?" She heard Sophia from the back.

"What's up, kid?"

"Can you help me practice with my knives when we get back? My mom won't let me have them in the camp, but maybe if you asked, she would let me play with them, you know, to practice."

"You don't play with knives. They are weapon that could hurt you just as much as the one in your aim."

"I want to learn!" Carl proclaimed.

Red could see Lori tense up in the front and lean over to whisper her concerns to Rick. T-Dog in the passenger seat looked back at Red and sighed before turning back to the road. Red looked away so they could have their private conversation. "It's up to your mothers. I'm also not responsible for asking permission for you. If you are grown up enough to learn, you're grown up enough to ask." Red heard Sophia's frustrated huff behind her. "I'm sure if you tell her to watch how well you can handle them, she may reconsider a couple lessons."

"You think so?" Sophia perked up. Red smirked. "She's not a stupid woman. She knows to dangers of this world, now. Hell, you're good enough, maybe you can teach her a few things."

After arriving back at the farm, Beth seemed to be more comfortable with the group and decided to hang out a bit longer with Sophia. She seemed to be enjoying having a little minion to follow her.

Red reluctantly gave Dale back her four guns as they unpacked the Cherokee.

Red spotted Daryl near the fire constructing more arrows for his bow. Red was impressed but didn't say anything. She felt her head was becoming more lightheaded the longer she stood, a symptom Hershel warned her about. The car sickness didn't help very much either.

She plopped down in the chair next to Daryl and sighed, leaning her head back to close her eyes.

"Came back earlier than I expected y'all to." Daryl said, not taking his concentration off of the arrows.

"Walker came up. Had to leave before more followed." Red replied bringing her head back down. Daryl only hummed in response. She leaned over placing her elbows on her knees. Her middle finger followed the scar on her cheek up as she rubbed her face with her hands. She could feel her stomach settling, but her mind was becoming fuzzy. Her hands dropped when she saw Rick walking over.

"Red, I can't say I wasn't surprised with your shooting. Though, taking a walker out with precision like that from almost 30 yards away was impressive." He stood on the other side of the fire pit with his hands on his hips.

"I tried to tell you I didn't need to waste any ammo." Red saw Daryl in her peripheral vision look towards her. "And honestly, it was luck I got the think in the head. Was expecting to just hit the chest."

Red looked over and saw Daryl's eyebrow raised in surprise. "I visited shoot ranges on a regular basis, and I grew up with guns."

Rick nodded with a smile. "I won't doubt you next time."

"Hey, Red." Carol approached. The three of them looked over to the grey-haired woman. "We were able to find that spare tent in the RV." She was carrying a small tent in her arms.

"I can help you put it up." Glenn added as he walked over to them. He gave Red a shy smile.

"Thanks, Glenn." Red started to stand up, but as soon as she was straight her body became weak and the sun became blinding. Her knees buckled from under her and she felt herself falling. A strong pair of hands quickly grabbed her waist and steadied her. Her left hand reached to take ahold of the hand gripping her side in an attempt to steady herself.

The brightness around Red began to settle and she saw Rick in front of her. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder. She couldn't make out what he was saying but assumed what it was. "I'm-I'm fine." Her vision cleared quickly, and she saw the concern look in Rick's eyes. She looked down at the hand hers rested on and felt it being pulled away. She followed to direction the hand went and saw Daryl walking away, hands tight in a fist.

She didn't think enough of it and turned back to Rick and Glenn. "Seriously, Rick. I'm okay. Just stood up a little too fast."

"I, I can put your tent up for you. You should rest." Glenn said.

"No, I can help." Red started walking, but felt her head spin a little more. She slowed her pace and brought her hand to her head. The spinning stopped and she continued passed Glenn and Rick. Red approached Carol and smiled, taking the tent from the woman's arms. She nodded in thanks and took off to a clearing next to the text farthest from the RV.

* * *

As Red and Glenn pulled the tent from its bag, she noticed Glenn was looking a bit distracted. He kept glancing between Maggie who was had something on his mind. "You okay, kid?" She asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's Maggie."

"Maggie? Hershel's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah. She… We…" Red could tell he was struggling to find the words.

Red laughed making Glenn send her a confused look. "It's a shame. Even after the apocalypse a good-looking guy like yourself still can't seem to talk to a woman." Red tried spreading the tent out, but her mobility was limited due to the injured side. Glenn grabbed the opposite corners from her and helped stretch the tent out.

"It's..." He hesitated "It's not that. She's just giving me mixed signals."

"How so?" Red bend down slowly to hook the stake to the tent hoop.

"We…"

"Glenn, you obviously want to get this off your chest. No need to waste time debating whether you should say it or not."

"We did it." Glenn's face dropped from him sudden outburst.

"You two had sex. So?" Red wasn't surprised, she smiled to Glenn as his expression turned to guilt.

"Now, she just…I don't know. I'm not sure what she wants from me."

"What do you want?" Red asked sternly. She felt Glenn coming off as a prick a little.

"I've never felt this way for a girl before." Glenn rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Red's stern face dropped when she realized he was talking about love. Of course, it was love. They were young. She remembered when she first fell in love back in high school. _Love was a foolish thing to feel, then and now_. Red smiled softly standing up to grab the tent pools "Maggie is a capable woman. She knows what she wants. She's probably just trying to figure it out just like you are." Red stepped over to Glenn and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to her about it. Women respect a man who can talk." Red's smile dropped. _Lack of communication was the main reason none of her previous relationships worked. _She wondered why she could never take her own advice.

"Thanks." He replied.

As they were finishing, Carol walked up to Red, bringing her a couple blankets and a pillow. "Dale found a few extra blankets in the RV. They should keep you warm since it's getting colder at night."

"Thank you, Carol." Red nodded to the woman and took the blankets. She turned to Glenn and gave him a smile before heading into the newly erect tent. Dropping the blankets on the tent floor, she turned back to catch Glenn before her walked off.

"Hey, kid." Glenn turned back to Red. "Whatever you and Maggie have, don't take it for granted. Lives nowadays end too quickly with little time for proper goodbyes." She didn't wait for Glenn to respond before zipping up her tent and heading passed him.

* * *

Red found Daryl a little way from the camp skinning his latest kills. The pile of squirrel sat next to the tree stump he was using at a butcher block. "Need some help?" Red stepped closer tucking her hands in her jean pockets.

Daryl didn't look up from his work "You a expert on skinnin', too?"

"Actually, I butcher them most of the time. Hate it, but it beats doing laundry with the housewives."

Daryl huffed at Red's statement. He finished cleaning the squirrel in his hand and set it down on the tree stump. He picked up another and headed it to Red. Red gave him a smile and slowly kneeled down to the stump next to Daryl. She took her Bowie knife and began the skinning process her father taught her. She could never get the skin to come off clean and in one piece. As she tugged at the skin, her strength failed her.

The pulling put tension on her side. Red's face tensed in anger. "Haven't seen any one skin like that since him granddad." She looked up to see Daryl had his hand out for the half-skinned creature. He ripped the skin off with ease before grabbing one f the last 3 squirrels in his pile. "Skin comes off easier when you cut across the butt, here." He pointed at the base of the tail showing Red where to start.

"My father liked to d things the old fashion way. Never could get the hang of it." Red situated her knife and cut where she was told.

Daryl leaned over to instruct Red more. He took the squirrel in his hand and continued to show Red how to properly skin. Red looked up at Daryl. He had a distinct smell to him, but it wasn't the dirty smell she'd expect. He smelt like the woods right after a rain. The smell of dry soil meeting drops of rain always made her feel at home. _What's the name of that again? The almost sweet smell that rain produces when it mixes with the earth._ "Petrichor" she whispered.

"Huh?" Daryl looked to her and Red felt her heart skip a beat. Red quickly looked back to the skinned squirrel.

"Nothing. Just smells like rain in the air." Red shook her head "Probably easier to just have you skin them. I can gut just fine."

Daryl didn't say a word after that. They both worked in silence. It was calming to Red. She had become someone that embraced the quiet. Things tended to go wrong when the world was loud. It attracted the wrong kind of company.

They continued to work until all the small critters were prepped for dinner. They carried them back to camp. Red walked over to Lori, who was prepping the fire for dinner. "Hey, got the best tasting steak right here." Red smiled sarcastically. Her smile dropped when she noticed Lori turning green. "Are you okay?"

Lori brought her hand to her stomach "Fine, just haven't been feeling well lately." The woman reluctantly took the squirrel and turned to the pot Carol was mixing the stew in. Red knew the look on Lori's face. She'd seen it before. Lori was pregnant. Pregnancy in this new world was trouble. It was a death sentence.

* * *

That evening after supper, everyone was sitting around the fire in peace. Glenn was strumming the guitar Dale had found for him. Red was seated on the ground against a tree with her legs out and ankles crossed watching him. He had no idea what he was doing, but the sound of the strings seemed to calm everyone. Red looked around and saw Shane and Andrea eyeing each other.

Red sighed with jealously. There was definite desire in their stares, but then Shane looked over towards Lori and Rick and Red saw a completely different look. _Did he know she was pregnant, too?_ The stare told her there was drama in the middle of it all, something that wasn't new to the trio. Red looked away and saw Sophia was cuddled up with her mom. She couldn't help but smile knowing there could've been a completely different outcome to it.

She leaned her head back and continued listening to Glenn butcher a song she didn't recognize.

Daryl couldn't pull his eyes from Red. There was something about her that bothered him. _Not bothered, fascinated him._ She had said something to him earlier that he didn't understand. But what the hell did it mean? And why'd she think there was rain coming? There wasn't a cloud in the sky that day.

Daryl watched as she leaned her head against the tree she had her back to. She seemed better than before after they got back from shooting. Daryl looked down at his hands. He had reached out to catch her before she fell, not thinking before he did. It had been the first time in a long time he felt so concerned for someone.

There was something about this woman that made him feel different. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Merle would've called him a pussy ten times over by now if he saw how he was acting. _Fuckin' Merle._ There was a part of Daryl that thought maybe he was better off without him. That part let him leave Atlanta without questions. The other part made Daryl want to carry out the plan he and his brother made to rob the group.

But what if he had? He never would've made it to the farm with the group. Never would've found Sophia, or Red.

Daryl looked back up to Red and saw she was smiling slightly from Glenn's playing. He hadn't seen the group relax this much since the CDC.

Red looked up and locked eyes with Daryl. He tensed up, but he didn't look away. He didn't want to. He saw her smile grew a fraction before Glenn turned to ask her a question. Daryl's eyebrow shot up when she seemed to not have heard the kid.

"You said you could play, right?" Glenn asked again.

Red looked away from Daryl and turned to Glenn "Play what? The guitar?" Glenn nodded with a smile. "Oh, no. Nobody wants to hear me play."

"Anything's better than hearing Glenn murder it." T-Dog laughed; the group followed with a chuckle. Daryl smiled to himself and watched Glenn get up.

He handed Red the guitar. "Please? My finger's aren't used to playing so much."

Red gave him a soft smile before taking the guitar. "It's been almost a year since I've played."

"No judgement here." Lori said with a smile.

Red sat up a bit to fit the guitar against her body, crossing her legs to support the guitar's body. She hesitated before deciding on a song.

As Red played, Daryl felt a weird calming feeling go over him. He hadn't felt this calm since his mother was alive. It was unhinging to him.

* * *

Red hadn't heard the song in a couple years but knew there was no better song to play. It had been from a movie she and Marcy watched a million and one time every chance they got. It was one she was fortunate enough to recreate.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday,_

She let the wound on her throat strain, but the song was too compelling for her to care.

_Oh, dream maker  
You heartbreaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

Red didn't notice everyone shift in their seats, staring back at her with surprise. She was in a trance. She was happy for the first time in a long time. No roamers to worry about. No fear of another guy of intruders to fight. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. The song brought her back home.

_Two drifters off to see the world  
There's such a lotta world to see  
We're all after the same rainbow's end,  
waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend  
Moon river, and me."_

When she finished the song, she didn't look up. She just took it all in. It made her smile with the thought of Marcy for the first time since losing her friend.

"Damn." She heard T-Dog say abruptly, making her finally bring her eyes up. She saw the whole group was watching her, with the exception of the kids, who had fallen asleep.

"I told you It had been a while since I picked up a guitar."

"It was beautiful, Red." Carol smiled.

She had forgotten what the spotlight felt like. She wasn't sure if she missed it or not. She looked over to Daryl and saw her had a smile tilt on his lips. She smiled back. His eyes were rested softly on her but couldn't read what it meant. She felt her face get hot. "I think it's about time to head to bed." She slowly got up and handed Glenn the guitar. "Thanks." She gave him a smile before wishing everyone a good night.

* * *

Red woke up more refreshed than she had since sleeping in the farmhouse. It had been a couple days since she moved out into the tent with the rest of the group. Her body was starting to recover quickly. She stepped out of her tent and noticed the rest of the group was still asleep.

Red looked over to the farmhouse and spotted Hershel. He was walking out to the field to start his work. Sometime last night when her thoughts were racing, she decided to asked Hershel if she could borrow a horse to go hunt. The family of mule deer close to the cabin she and Sophia stayed a few nights in hadn't left her mind.

"Hershel." Red called out low enough to not wake the others.

"Red." He turned to face her. A smile was across his face "It's good to see you up and walking around smoothly. How are the stitches holding up?"

"Perfectly." Red returned the smile. She didn't want to admit it, but something about Hershel made her feel safe. She could tell he was a good man. "Again, I wanted to thank you for everything you and your family did for me."

"Just because the world around us has gone bad doesn't mean we all have to as well."

Red looked down, wishing he was right. "I wanted to ask for a favor. I saw you had a few horses in the stable over there."

"Yes." He looked at her knowing what she was about to ask.

"I saw a few deer just west of here. If I'm going to take off in a few days once I'm healed up, I'll need food to last me for a while." Hershel's expression stayed stern. Red cleared her throat and continued. "I'm not quick enough on my feet to get there and back without help. I was hoping I could borrow one of your horses to bring back a deer to clean and cook."

"You're not staying with the group?" Hershel asked.

"I- I don't really know." She told the true. She wasn't sure if it was safe enough to stay with them, but the past few days were a breath of fresh air having less to worry about.

She saw Hershel look down over to the group before turning his eyes back to her. "You should take it easy. You're just now back on your feet."

"But I _am_ back on my feet. I can't sit around like the other women in this group. I need to plan ahead, to plan my trip home fi that's what it comes to. I promise to groom them before and after the ride. I know how to check hoofs for rocks and clean them. I grew up caring for horses. If it's their safety you're worried about…"

Hershel sighed. "You don't need to go out there alone. If you can brush and saddle them yourself, I'll let you take two."

Red smiled with relief. "Thank you." She knew Hershel was being more than generous.

"The sorrel is Nelly. She's the one that threw Daryl a few days ago. You can take the blue roan and pinto, Ace and Oakley. They are the two well-built ones I have. Will be able to carry a buck on the ride back."

Red thanked Hershel again before heading to the stable. She stepped into the stall of the blue roan. "Hey, Ace." She let the gelding smell her hand before brushing it's head.

* * *

_Daryl felt her warm skin under his callused fingers. His lips touched her soft neck as she moaned beneath him. He reached up and tangled his hands into her flaming hair. It was much redder than he remembered. It burned hot between his fingers, almost like flames._

_He pulled her head back, exposing her neck more. Her fingers ran down his back. A sensation filled his body. He needed her closer to him. He needed all of her. His kisses moved down her body reached her chest, then stomach. He kissed down her abdominal scar as she moaned above him._

Daryl's eye shot open. It was just becoming light outside. He hadn't slept that long and deep in a while. He remembered the night before, the way Red's voice made him feel. Daryl closed his eyes once again, hoping the dream might come back. It'd been a long time since he dreamt that well. He sensed someone walk in front of his tent and opened his eyes back up to catch the blurry view of red hair walking past.

He sat up in his cot thinking back to his dream, about her. He couldn't get her out of his head, but he liked it. He liked the feeling he got when he caught her looking at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to change that with her being around now. Maybe it was a sign he needed to get out soon. Find his own place for himself. Maybe head back, see what's left of Atlanta.

* * *

It was a little difficult for Red to saddle the horses with the limited mobility her side gave her, but it was just after sunrise when she hopped on the blue roan and ponied the pinto to the group.

Sophia was the first to spot her. "Red, are you leaving?" She said with concern.

"Only for a little bit."

"Where are you going? Does Hershel know you're taking his horses?" Rick walked up and asked with concern. Lori and T-Dog turned to listen, and Daryl walked up from his bike.

"He knows. I saw a family of mule deer near the cabin Sophia and I stayed in. Figured I give hunting a chance while I can."

"Of course, but you shouldn't be going alone." Rick stated.

"Do you plan on lettin' the buck ride in the saddle on the ride back?" Red turned to Daryl.

"I was hoping you'd come with me, unless your bow is up for rent for the morning."

"Hell no, you ain't touching my bow" Daryl replied, "I'll grab you a rifle." He turned away and headed to the RV.

Rick stepped up and took the bridle to steady the horse as it adjusted its stance. "You sure you're okay to head out. You're just getting back on your feet."

"I heard the speech this morning for Hershel. Don't worry. I way never one to stay down for long. I'll be fine." Red looked up and saw Daryl headed back. He had his bow strapped across his chest and a rifle in his hand. Daryl handed her the rifle before reaching into his waist band for Red's pistol. He handed it to her then placed a few boxes of ammo into her saddle bag. "Mag is full." He said as he took the reins and mounting the pinto.

Red swung the rifle strap over her chest and placed the pistol in her boot. "We'll be back before dinner." She told Rick.

Rick looked up as the sky. Dark clouds were starting to slowly roll in. "Y'all be careful if it rains. Get back as soon as you can." He looked between Red and Daryl.

Red nodded and squeezed her legs to signal the horse to go.

* * *

Red and Daryl rode for an hour in silence. The run had been uneventful. They hadn't seen a walker or deer since leaving the farm.

Red looked over to Daryl who was scoping out the area. They had stopped at a creek when he spotted a few fresh tracks. "Looks like they headed that way after crossin'." He pointed behind Red before hopping back on the horse.

"How'd you become so good at tracking?" Red asked as they rode.

"Done it my whole life." Daryl replied shortly.

"Is that what you did for a living?"

"Nah, did it to survive. Learned early on if I wanna eat I had to get it myself."

"Did your father teach you?"

"Brother."

"Y'all were close?"

"What's with the questions?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

They were silent for a little longer until Daryl spoke "How'd you become a good shot?"

"My father, mainly. But when I moved to California…" Red stopped not meaning to say that.

"You lived in California? Why?"

"Career opportunity." Was all she said. _Stop. They are bound to figure it out sooner or later if I keep giving in._

"You really don't like talking about your past, huh?"

"How can you tell?" She smirked

"Smart ass."

"I take that as a compliment." Daryl huffed at Red's statement. She swore she her a bit of a smile come from it, too.

They followed the tracks a few more minutes before they spotted the group of mule deer in the distance. "Hold up." Daryl whispered holding his hand out and unmounting the horse. He handed the reins to Red and took his bow.

Red situated the reins in her hands and pointed the rifle in the direction of the deer. "Which one you are going for?" Red whispered

"10-point buck in the middle of the group."

Red pointed her scope to the deer he was talking about, but an idea came to her. She didn't dare tell Daryl, though. Her chances at succeeding were not in her favor, but she knew she had to try either way. She spotted a large doe just behind the buck and aimed her rifle.

Red heard Daryl creep quietly closer to the group. He steadied his elbows against a rock and aimed his bow. Red listened with attentiveness to hear the click of the trigger. Her hand brushed against the trigger of the rifle and readied her shoulder for the kick.

The second she heard Daryl's arrow fly, she pulled. A shot rang out with a thump followed and she felt the pinto, Oakley, pull against the reins a little at the sound. Ace, the blue roan Red was on, didn't even flinch. She looked from the scope and saw 3 or 4 deer run off. The slower of the group had an arrow in its shoulder. It got a few yards before stumbling to the ground.

Red couldn't see if the one she aimed at had been hit but sighed in relief knowing they had at least one.

"The hell was that?" Daryl said aggressively. She looked down to see his eyes were angry. "Could've missed the damn shot 'cause of you. Pressin' our luck, aren't ya?" He turned back towards the deer and walked up to the spot her deer was grazing. He studied the ground before turning back to Red. His eyes were softer, but they still had a stern look in them.

Red knew the deer was laying there. She got it. She couldn't believe it worked. She let out a laugh, not able to contain her excitement. She didn't care how furious Daryl was. He'd get over it after they got the two deer back to the farmhouse. She'd be able to get enough meat for her trip home without leaving the group empty handed.

She ponied the two horses up to the deer and unmounted from Ace. "I can't believe that worked." She said as Daryl walked over to his kill to retrieve his arrow.

He walked back over to Red and took the reins from her. "Gonna be a bitch to get them up on the horses, though."

"Here, let me try something." Red took Ace's reins and lead him close to the dead buck she shot. She faced the horse and stroked his face. The demeanor of the horse reminded her of one she grew up riding. He was calm, even around guns. No wonder Hershel told her to take him.

Red moved to Ace's left side, sliding her hand against his body as she went. She reached down and grabbed the horse's ankle, pulling it up to let Ace know to raise it. With the reins in one hand she pulled the horse's head down while also commanding him to back up. It was almost like the horse had complete trust in Red. He quickly caught on to what she was asking and laid down in the grass.

Smiling, Red moved to the side of the horse's face and waited to see if he would stay.

She looked up at Daryl who had a shocked expression on his face. "Damn, how'd you know he'd do that?"

"I didn't. I just decided to try and press our luck a little further." She smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Song Inspiration: **_**Moon River**_** by Audrey Hepburn**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**

**Warning: Next chapter contains sexual content. You've been warned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got some not so good news. I was not happy with the last chapter! I rushed it and, well, it could've been so much better. I went back a rewrote it a bit. I didn't like how I was portraying Daryl and Red's relationship. I'd recommend anyone following my story to go and reread. **

**Because if this, from now on I won't have a set day to post. I will still try to post every Monday, but it won't be promised. I just don't want to spit out chapters because I have to. It's not fair for you, my followers, or this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Red and Daryl were able to get one of the bucks onto Ace's back before the horse decided to stand back up. She tried the same technique with Oakley, but it took a few more attempts before she was able to get him to lay down.

Daryl swung his bow across his back and mounted the readied pinto but shot a look up at the sky as thunder clapped around them. "Mount up, we need to get back before it pours on us."

Red motioned her head up with the sound as well. "How long of a ride is it back to the farm?"

"Couple hours at the most." He turned to check the buck was strapped in securely.

Red looked around in thought. _If it starts pouring on us before we had back, it's going to be hard to see our surrounding._ They both turned their heads to the sound of twigs breaking. Walkers were finally catching up with them. It had been about 20 minutes since she shot the rifle, so it was no surprise they were there.

"Let's go." Daryl hissed. She quickly mounted Ace. A sharp pain shot through her side, but she ignored it and followed Daryl. They made their way quickly back to the farm, thunder booming around them.

Oakley, Daryl's horse stumbled a bit when it spotted a few walkers ahead of them. "Come on." Daryl turned the horse to the left to detour around the walkers. Red followed close behind.

Every attempt they made to head back to the farm was blocked by walkers. There were enough to make it impossible to get back before the rain came.

Red looked around and recognized where they were. She soon started to feel a light rain fall. "There's a cabin just over that hill we can wait the rain out in." She turned the horse in the direction without waiting for Daryl to reply. He quickly caught up and they galloped side by side until the came to the old hunting cabin.

Red paused when she saw the fat guy that had attacked them a few days ago was still on the porch, or at least half of him was. She felt her stomach stir thinking back at the event. Daryl stepped his horse up next to her to get a look as well.

"Fat bastard had no chance. How'd ya know this cabin was here?" Daryl quickly unmounted Oakley and took Ace's brindle for Red to climb down. The rain was starting to build.

"This is where Sophia and I were attacked." This statement made Daryl pause and look up to Red. She saw the surprise in his eyes.

"This the guy that…" Red didn't let him finish before nodding her head in response. "Damn." He looked back at the fat bastard.

"The windows are boarded up. Should be a good place to lay low until the rain passes." She quickly hopped off and took the reins from Daryl to lead Ace through the door. It was a tight squeeze with the deer body secured to the back of the saddle, but they both managed the get the horses in and shut the door. They tied the horses to a couple sturdy shelves. Red looked around and saw her bedding and backpack were still in the spot she left it. _Thank goodness._ She thought. She had hoped to make a stop here before heading back if they didn't run into any problems.

She walked over to her backpack and checked inside. _Flashlight, pocketknife, half full canteen, map, compass, and a couple extra pairs of socks. Everything's still here._

"I checked this cabin, ya know?" Red turned to Daryl who was looking between the cracks in the boarded windows. "When I was looking for Sophia." Must've just missed y'all."

Daryl walked over to the window and peaked behind the curtain. "Damn rain's comin' down, now. Will be a while before we can head out. Couple of walkers out there, too. Need to be careful when we leave. Rain likes to rattle 'em up."

Red ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked down when she felt a pinch in her side. "Shit." She lifted her shirt and saw a good amount blood coming from her stitches. Daryl headed over to the saddle bag and pulled out a piece of cloth. He walked over and checked the wound out before placing the rag against the wound.

"Doesn't look like ya busted a stitch, but Hershel will need to look at it when we get back either way."

Red felt his warm callused hands against her side as he put pressure on the wound. She felt a lump in her throat as she spoke "Thanks."

Neither of them realized how close they were to each other until Daryl looked up to Red. She could feel her heart starting to beat hard. Daryl looked down and noticed his other hand was placed on the other side of her hips, steadying her as he held the cloth in place.

A warm sensation came over Red's body. It had been so long since she was this close to a man willingly. A desire started stirring inside her, the same desire that she's been feeling the last few days. Daryl moved his hand out of embarrassment, but Red grabbed it placing it back onto her side.

Red's heart raced more when Daryl didn't pull away again. Though it was dark in the cabin, his blue eyes burned bright on her face. _What am I doing? You told yourself not to get close to these people. But it's just sex. What can go wrong with sex. It's not like I could…_

Before she could think anymore, her lips locked onto his. She grabbed ahold of his neck with her left hand and her right rested on his chest. She could feel the muscles tense under his shirt. His lips pressed hard against hers with as much desire as her own. He slipped his arm around her waist and dropped the cloth, pulling her hip closer to his.

Red parted her lips to let Daryl's tongue slid in. He pushed her button up off her shoulder and ran his fingers through Red's hair. Their lips parted just enough to pull her tank over her head. Daryl pressed Red's body against the wall and moved his lips to her neck, kissing every inch. She moaned from his touch. Her hands slid down to his waist band and she quickly unbuttoned his jeans as he did the same to hers.

She reached down as his pants hit the floor and felt his member. A smile crossed her face when she felt how hard he already was.

Daryl moved his lips down to Red's chest and cupped her breast in his hands. It was too much for Red. She took his face in her hands and lifted him back up to her eye level before locking lips with his again.

Daryl grabbed Red's thighs and hoisted her up against the wall, her thighs wrapped around his waist.

Red reached down and directed him into her. They both moaned with pleasure. Red reached across the wall in attempt to grab on to something to steady herself as Daryl moved in and out of her. It was almost too much for her to take but the sensation from his lips on her neck sent her body into ecstasy.

She hissed when she felt a cramp in her shin. Daryl looked into her eyes and she motioned him to sit. As gracefully as they could Daryl and Red maneuvers to a new position. Daryl sat down on floor next to Red's backpack. Red still had her legs wrapped around his strong waist.

He slipped back into Red and they both moaned simultaneously. Red's knees now on the ground, she moved her hips up and down feeling every inch of Daryl.

The thunder clapped louder outside as Daryl kissed every inch of Red's breast. His hands cupped her ass and moved with each stroke. Red felt the tingle building up inside her. She leaned down and nibbled Daryl's ear before whispering into it. "Right there. Keep going." She moaned. A warm feeling swept over her whole body. The wave of energy was so intense se had to grab onto Daryl's hair. The pulsing intensified with every stroke of Daryl.

It seemed to be too much for Daryl. He gripped her hair and pulled back exposing her neck. His mouth ran down the side of her neck as he grew bigger inside Red.

Sweat was dripping down them both as Daryl grew closer to finishing. His grip on her ass intensified. He moved his right arm around her body and pulled himself deeper inside her causing the retreating sensation inside her to come back.

She moaned louder than she anticipated sending Daryl over the edge. A loud groan escaped Daryl before he slowed Red's pace. He squeezed her ass as the orgasm filled his body. He held onto her for a second catching his breath before falling back onto the blankets.

Red smirks and rolled over to his side. She placed her hand against her bare chest trying to slow her breathing.

She couldn't remember the last time her body felt that much pleasure, if ever. She looked over to Daryl who had his hands over his face. His chest moved up and down in heavy breathes.

Daryl grabbed his pants and slipped them on without standing up. He buttoned them up and rested his back on the wall leaning his head against it. He sat with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath.

Red looked over to him as she slipped her tank over her head. "That was…" She sighed heavily "intense." Smiling as she thought back at the last few moments.

Daryl looked up to Red "How're the stitches?"

Red was a little taken back by the change in subject. "Fine. They're fine." She sat down against the wall next to Daryl. She saw his face become stern and look away. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"The rains letting up. We should get ready to head out." Daryl stood up put his shirt on and headed to look out the window.

"So, we're just going to ignore what happened?"

"What, you wanna cuddle and talk about our feelings now?" Daryl shoot back.

Red stood up as quickly as she could "Excuse me? What's your problem?"

"Nothin'" Daryl said softly. She could hear it in his voice that he was done with the conversation. She watched as Daryl glanced out of the window.

Mixed emotions ran through her body. She felt angry and violated. She didn't see what just happened as more than that, but she didn't expect Daryl giving her the cold shoulder so quickly. Red was becoming furious. He was just the same as all the men who came into her life. They got what they wanted and were done with her.

She curled her knees up to her chest and felt just as naked as she would have without her clothes. Her palms became sweaty and her heartbeat faster. The anger began to build up inside her. She knew this was the reason she stayed away from people; they were all the same. No matter how they came off at first, they all would treat me the same in the end.

She got up quickly grabbing her pack and throwing it over her shoulders. Red untied the reins from the shelving and headed to the door. Daryl turned and eyed her curiously.

"Is it clear?" She snapped.

"Still raining a bit, but no walkers for now." Daryl replied. His eyebrow was raised "We need to wait until it stops raining. It's too dangerous to…"

Red cut him off, opening the door "We don't need to do anything. I'm gone. You can do whatever the hell you want to do." She pushed passed him and lead the horse out the house. The rain was letting up, but it still drenched her after just seconds of her standing in it. She checked the tightness of the saddle before hopping on slowly. She could see in the corner of her eye Daryl leading his horse out behind her.

"Where ya goin'? Farm's the other way." Daryl hopped onto his horse and caught up with Red. He stepped the horse in front of Ace and took ahold of the reins.

"Let go. I told you I'm gone. I'm going home." Red shouted angrily.

"You ain't fit enough to be on your own."

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted. Just leave me alone." Red's eyes began to tear. _Stop. You put herself in this situation. You get yourself out. You get home. That's been the plan since the start._

"Red." Daryl's voice was soft

"Just stop." Red pulled the reins back from Daryl's grip and started to walk towards the highway.

"You take that deer with ya before cutting it up, blood's gonna attract every walker around. Ya won't make it far."

Red stopped Ace. She huffed to herself knowing he was right. She needed to get the deer processed before moving on. Half the deer would be wasted if she doesn't protect the meat from rotting. She redirected Ace towards the farm, passing Daryl without saying a word.

* * *

They rode back in silence. The rain had let up about an hour ago, but his soaked clothes kept a chill in his body. He looked over to Red and saw she was shivering. He cursed at himself. It was his fault she stormed out of the house in anger. He shouldn't have let it go that far, but her touch sent him over the edge. He wasn't a romantic, hell he never had the same girl twice. He was far from the committing type. The few women he had been with were as low on the totem pole as a Dixon, cheap women he'd pick up in the bar.

But Red, she was beyond his level. She was gorgeous, a woman who would've never given him a second glance before the outbreak. He knew it was the "Last man on earth" situation. Whether he had a second chance or not before, it didn't matter. The chance was gone now. _It was for the best._ He thought. What they did was dangerous. The noise was dangerous, her moans were loud. _Her moans_. The thought of her moaning sent a warmth down his body.

He situated himself in the saddle to rid the feeling from his body. He could see the farm in the distance. He felt the horse pick up speed, eager to get back to the safety of their stalls.

They were greeted by T-Dog and Glenn as they got closer but Red ignored the camp site and headed straight to the stable. Daryl followed on Oakley, nodding the to two men as he passed.

Red reached the stables and dismounted quickly, pulling her backpack off her back and tossing it into the feed barrel next to them. Daryl unmounted and watched her as she aggressively untied the deer carcass off the back of the horse. She reached to her side, pressing her hand against her wound.

"Get Hershel to look at them stitches. I can finish up here." Daryl walked over to her horse and grabbed the reins from her. She didn't look up or say anything. She just turned and walked out, passing Rick as she left the stable.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked looking back to watch Red head to the house. T-Dog and Shane walked up behind him.

"Fine." Daryl turned to the saddle on Ace's back and uncinched it. He could feel the pain in his lower hip but ignored it.

He saw T-Dog walk up and take the saddle instead. "I got it, man." Daryl nodded to him and headed around the horse to untie the buck.

"What happened with Red?" Rick.

"Probably popped a stitch. Had a run in with a few walkers, nothing to worry about."

"She pushes herself to hard." Rick looked back towards the direction Red went.

"How'd y'all manager to bucks?" Shane asked with amusement.

"Dumb luck." Daryl replied, backing away from the horse as the buck dropped to the ground.

* * *

Red was furious. Furious at her injury for keeping her back. Furious at Daryl for making her feel so low. Furious at herself for letting it go that far. She should've known not to get involved with anyone. She cursed at herself as she approached the farmhouse door and knocked.

"Come in." Hershel called up.

Red stepped in the farmhouse before realizing she was still soaked from the rain. She stepped back on and removed the pistol from her boot to her waistband and placed her boots and socks on the front porch. She went back inside and found Hershel was at the table studying his bible. Everything about this man reminded Red of her grandfather. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Red." Hershel looked up. "I'm glad to see you and Daryl made it back safety. Where are your shoes?"

"We got caught in the rain. I didn't want to track in mud, so I left them on the porch." Red gestured behind her.

"I appreciate that. What can I do for you?" Hershel asked turning his bod in her direction.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you look at my side. It started to bleed a bit."

"Of course." He motioned her to sit next to him. Maggie walked into the room. "Maggie, could you grab my bag for me."

"Did something happen?" She questioned.

"Just a precaution." He turned back to Red. "Was the trip successful?"

"More than expected. Brought back to grown bucks. It'll be enough meat the last the winter." Red sat down slowly.

"How did you manage to get two bucks?"

"I took a chance. It paid off. Daryl took a shot with his bow at a buck and I followed with a shot to a doe using the rifle. We ot lucky we didn't have to track either one down. They dropped almost immediately."

"You two seem to work good together." Red huffed in disagreement. Hershel turned to grab the bag from Maggie who just walked back in. She stood in silence watching her father inspect Red's wound. "It doesn't look like the stitches were broken, just some strain on the skin." Hershel looked up to Red. She hadn't noticed she was shivering while he inspected the injury.

"You seem to be the same size as Maggie." He turned to his daughter. "Could you find some spare clothes to give her while she lets hers dry?"

"Sure." Maggie smiled at Red. "Come on."

Red followed Maggie to her room and shut the door behind them. She watched as Maggie opened her closet and pulled out some t shirts and a pair of jeans. "You can wear these. Don't have to worry about giving them back. You should have a spare pair of clothes anyways."

Red picked the t-shirt up and saw it was a Credence Clearwater Revival band shirt. "Didn't picture you as a CCR fan." Red smirked she pulled her button up off. Maggie turned to give her privacy as she pulled her tank off. Red looked down at her chest and saw a few hickeys from Daryl. She pulled the clean shirt on before she let herself get angry again.

"Thank you for these." Red said as she pulled the jeans over her hips. Maggie turned and gave her a smile. She turned back to the closet and pulled out a leather jacket.

"Take this too. It's getting chilly out there. Should help you until you find something warmer."

Red took the jacket from Maggie, "You won't miss it?" She slung the jacket over her shoulders and puts her arms through the holes.

"It was an old boyfriend's jacket. Glenn would probably shred it if he knew." Maggie's smile dropped a bit.

Red saw her face change "What's up with you and the kid anyways? I see some mixed emotions between y'all."

Maggie sat on the bed and sighed. "I don't know. He seems like a great guy, but he also seems like a push over with the group."

"Hard not to be when there's men like Shane and Rick in leadership."

"Do you get a weird vibe from Shane too?" Maggie asked.

"The guy is unreadable. There's something that went on before I arrived, and I can see it's going to be an issue if it's not already. The way he looks at Rick... There's hate in that guys eyes. I can tell." Red shook her head. She liked Rick, but he seemed so eager to make the group work. Eager enough to miss the signs coming from Shane.

"Glenn told me he and Lori were a thing before Rick came back." Red looked at Maggie with surprise at her comment. She remembers Rick telling her he was in coma the first few weeks of the outbreak, but did he know about Shane and Lori? _Does that mean Lori's baby is Shane's?_

"That explains a lot." Red added.

"What's up with you and Daryl?" Red shot a glare at Maggie's question.

"There's nothing between Daryl and I." She hissed, then sighed when she saw Maggie tense at her voice. Red laid back on Maggie's bed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Sorry."

"You want to talk about it?" Maggie asked.

Red laughed "It's amazing how many minute problems follow people into the apocalypse. Guy drama for one."

"I know what you mean. Seems like it should be easier to figure it now." Maggie sighed

Red looked up to Maggie "He loves you; you know? Doesn't take an expert to see it. The whole group knows how he feels about you." Maggie looked back at Red and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. You're a gorgeous woman, Maggie. He would've fallen head over heels for you whether there was an outbreak or not." She could see Maggie's eye glow a little at the realization. "Just keep the relationship on good terms. Communicate with each other. There's too much in this world to worry about feelings."

"And what about your feelings for Daryl?" Red rolled her eyes and lifted up from the bed.

"There are no feelings there." Red paused. "Maybe there could've been, but Daryl's a hit it and quit it type a guy." She stood up and whispered softly to herself "Find that out too late."

Her words weren't as quiet as she'd hoped. "What? No! Is that why it took so long for you two to get back?" Maggie questioned. Red could see a little spark in the girl's eye from the gossip.

"If you tell anyone…" Red started, but Maggie gave her a look and motioned her fingers out her mouth to let her know her lips were zipped. "Thanks for the clothes." Red picked up the pile of wet clothes and smiled to Maggie.

"No probably."

Red headed down to the camp and hung her wet clothes on the clothesline. She saw Daryl with T-Dog and Shane getting the deer ready to be cleaned. Se saw Daryl look over to her as she made her way in the other direction to check on the horses.

Red walked into the stable and saw Rick was giving the horses a once over. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Glad it was a successful trip."

Red approached Ace slowly and petted the horse's face.

"He told me what you did. Good thing you two are good shots." Rick looked over to Red as he stood on the other side of Ace's head. "He also told me you are great with horses. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty. I can't tap dance." Rick laughed. "I'm horribly impatient when it comes to fishing." Red continued. "A then there's my inability to binge watch TV shows. I'm a few seasons behind on some of the popular ones."

"It's a good thing most of those don't matter these days." Rick smirked before dropping the smile and looking at Red. "I know you're thinking about leavin' soon, but the way you push yourself can get you in trouble."

"Rick. Please." Red started, but Rick continued.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I let you leave without fully healing. I see why you wanted to get two deer. You're a good person. You didn't want to leave us dry without having anything for yourself."

Red didn't reply. She just looked down at Ace's face, petting the top of his nose.

"I know you need to get back home, but I hope you're still going to reconsider staying. You'd be a good addition."

"I-I'm still thinking about it. "Red looked up to Rick. He truly was a sincere guy. Someone who does good in charge. Maybe it wouldn't be a horrible idea to stay. But the way Daryl made her feel today, she wasn't sure if she could ever trust anyone again. She didn't know if she wanted to. "Thanks for finishing the horses up. I think I'm going to take a walk, check the perimeter while I'm out."

"Be careful. You see anything, you let me know." Red nodded and headed out of the barn.

She needed air. She needed time alone. It had been too long since she had her own time. As she walked out to the field, she looked over to see Sophia was a few feet away from a tree tossing her knife set. Carol was standing close behind her, flinching every time the girl raised her arm. Red sighed, a little relieved Carol was allowing Sophia to practice. Sophia saved her life and she knew Sophia would be a good asset to the group with her skill.

Red continued in the direction of the tree line, but something in the weeds caught her eye. A patch of crimson cloves were nestled in the tall grass. Red paused and bent down observing the flower more. She never saw the flower growing wild in the US.

Red sat on the damp ground and plucked a flower stem from the patch. She had never seen a clover flower of this color. She remembered what a colleague of hers told her when she first saw these flowers at an arboretum garden in the UK. Red's mind raced. She wasn't one who usually believed in signs from the universe but finding this flower in this field thousands of miles from where they are native made Red pause. And the color, it was the color of blood.

Red heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly. She gave the man a smile when she saw it was Dale.

"Hey, Samantha."

Red's smile dropped. _Did he just say Samantha?_ She felt her throat go dry and her heart start to race. "How'd you…?"

* * *

**Chapter 11 Song Inspiration: **_**Hurricane**_** by Hasley**

**Please don't hate me for the way I wrote Daryl in this chapter. I promise it's for a good reason! He's always be the Daryl we all know and love.**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, the holidays are over! My life was chaotic to the point I was getting maybe 5 hours a sleep a night, and when I wasn't sleeping, I was working. I have my own business along with a full-time job working 12-hour shifts at the ER in my town. .Crazy!**

**But from here on out, I hope to get a couple chapters out a month. I have so many story ideas involving over TV shows and movies. I like to do research with the stories I do to try and make them as realistic as possible. Because of that I may not post very quickly, and I apologize for that. **

**Hope y'all had a good New Year! Let me know what you think of the chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

Dale quietly sat next to Red as she gaped in surprise. "It was my wife's favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's." He smiled remembering his wife. "She would sing it when she kept busy around the house. Reminded me of her beautiful soul when I heard you sing it. We watched the remake when it was in theater. She was happy it did the original justice. You were a great Holly."

"Dale…" She should've known something like that would spoil her secret, but she couldn't help but be speechless.

"Don't worry." He interrupted her. "You had to have a reason for keeping your identify secret from everyone."

Sam chuckled, "It's actually a bit ridiculous, the reason, I mean around a group like this."

"Then why do it?" Dale questioned.

Red looked down at the clover flower in her hand, spinning it between her fingers. She was hesitant to talk about it, but she knew deep down she could trust this man. "I was shooting a movie with Michael Bay as the director. He asked me to do a spread for Maxim to promote myself. Promoting myself meant promoting the movie." Red sighed as she thought back.

"I didn't want to promote myself that way. I'd never done anyone so provocative for the world to see. But Michael insisted and when he insists you do something, you do it or you might as well walk away from Hollywood forever. I regretted it then and I still regret it now."

"Then why'd you do it?" Dale spoken with concern.

"I didn't have a Dale in my life to tell me no." Red smirked before it faded again. "I was trying to build my career. It's what you do in the business." She huffed, "Didn't do any good anyways. A couple weeks after the article was published, I bailed on the movie. Paparazzi had a field day with that. Bashed me in every tabloid there was."

Dale kept his concerned stare on her, hoping she would continue but not wanting to push too much.

Red continued, "My parents were in a car accident back home. Drunk driver killed them both. I flew home as soon as I got the news. Bay wasn't having it, though. Called me up to harass me for delaying his movie." Red shrugged her shoulders. "That's when I finally realized I was done with that type of life."

"That's awful. Samantha, I'm so sorry." Dale reached out a comforting hand to rest on Red's shoulder.

"At first Hollywood was amazing. I was at that age I felt I could conquer the world. Parties every night with friends I thought were by my side through thick and thin. I met the most amazing people working there. But that was it. It became chaos, too much to keep up with. I couldn't keep up."

"But why do you hide your identity. Surely you aren't punished for those incidents now."

"It's the Maxim article. Unfortunately, the sleaziest of the sleazy are the one who remember the girls who pose in Maxim in this apocalypse. Those are the men that tend to think I'm open game when they realize who I am." Red laughed, "You know what the funniest part is? That article is in the last issue of Maxim to be published before all hell broke loose. My bare ass will forever and always be on the shelves of stores. The worse decision on my life posted forever in infamy."

"You can't think like that. This group would do anything to keep you safe. We're family. We have to be. You have a problem we make it ours."

"That _is_ the problem, Dale." Red stated firmly. "I have a huge target on my back for what have become the most dangerous of men in this world. How can I put this group in that kind of danger? How could I bring that danger to Lori, or Maggie, or God forbid, Sophia, again?" Tears started to form in the corners of Red's eyes.

Red turned away for Dale to hide the pain. _This group has been bringing out my weaknesses. This shit didn't matter when I was alone. This is why I was alone._ Red could feel Dale's grip on her shoulder tighten to bring her some solace. It did. Something about this man brought her comfort.

She successful held back the tears before they could far and looked down at the flowers they sat surrounded by. "Clover flower." She held up the flower for Dale to take.

"They are unusually beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen them before." Dale took the flower to examine.

"They are native to the UK. Most think they are lucky because they come from the clover. Celtics believed it to be the 'Herb of Immortality'."

"That's unfortunately accurate these days."

"The blood color means revenge. It's the rarest color of the flower." Red combed her hands against the top of the flowers still planted in the ground. "Makes me believe I really shouldn't stay here. It's an omen of what's to come."

"I personally never believed in such fiction." Dale placed the flower in Red's hands before slowly getting back on his feet. He offered a hand to Red and smiled.

Red looked up at the older man. He was a comfort to be around, she couldn't deny. She smiled back at the man and placed the flower behind her ear before taking his hand. They brushed the dirt from their pants and took off back towards to camp.

AS they headed back together, they ran into Carol and Sophia doing the same.

"Red! You should have seen me with my knives! I'm getting so much better." Sophia stated enthusiastically.

"That's good kid." Red gave her a smile. Sophia ran to the pair as Carol followed close behind.

"What were you to doing?" Carol asked.

"Checking the perimeter. Can never be too prepared." Dale said promptly. Red turned to him and gave him an appreciative smile.

She then turned back to Sophia. "Come on, kid. I saw Dale had a chess set that needs to be aired out. Grab Carl and I'll teach y'all how to play." The 3 adults watched as Sophia ran to the campground to fetch Carl and the chess board.

As Carol and Dale got wrapped in an irrelevance conversation to Red, she began to walk slower, falling back to admire the group in a whole.

_Maybe he's right. This is a family. I lost everyone I loved, maybe I was meant to find them. Maybe I could be happy again?_ Red sighed, remembering the events of the morning. The events that showed her the true colors of the Dixon of the group. She looked over to see him still carving at the deer they brought back. He was in complete focus of his task. She could tell he was in his element.

Red was still angry, but she refused to dwell on it. If she were to stay, she wasn't going to let him get to her. Never again.

Red sat next to the fire rubbing her temples from the headache building up. She spent the last few hours trying to teach Sophia and Carl chess. _I should've known better. Kids are kids. _They began calm and willing to learn. But that calm turned into boredom, boredom turned into frustration, and frustration turned into the 2 kids fighting over rules that were nonexistent. She looked up to see they were now playing checkers with the chess pieces.

She could tell Sophia was picking it up a bit, but Carl wasn't having it. _Stubborn kid._

T-Dog approached caring an armful of wood for the fire. Red made a move to get up and help but T-Dog stopped her. "You need to rest if you want to get better."

"If someone tells me to rest one more time I may scream." Red said irritated.

"That's what we need, every walker around coming for dinner." He smirked. Red liked T-Dog. They didn't have very many conversations just the two of them, but she could tell he had a demeanor she could relate to.

Red felt a chill go up her spine as the wind brought the early signs of fall to the farm. She turned to see Rick, Daryl, and Shane headed their way in a determined fashion. Red groaned. "I don't know if my head can handle this right now." T-Dog looked at her curiously but hummed in understanding when he too saw the 3 men headed their way.

"Red, can we talk?"

"What's going on?" Red sat back in her chair and looked up at Shane and Rick, ignoring Daryl as much as she could.

Rick hesitantly looked over to the children and Carol, who just walked up to the fire to start dinner. Red understood and got up. She followed the 3 men with T-Dog following around to the other side of the RV.

Rick turned to Red when he felt they were out of ear shot from the kids. "We need to discuss this group you were attacked by."

Red leaned against the RV and crossed her arms. She could feel 4 set of eyes on her, the strongest coming from Daryl. "I don't know if there's more I can tell you. The two that attacked us at the cabin are long dead."

"No kiddin'. Less than half the fat ass' still on the porch rottin'." Daryl added.

"They say anything to you. Anything about how many there were?"

"They weren't really in the talkin' mood, Rick. Had other things on their minds." She could see Daryl shift uncomfortably where he stood. Shane tensed and turned towards the tent area. Lori was coming out of the tents with a load of laundry in her hands. She could tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Red. I don't mean to bring this up, but we need to be prepared." Rick continued.

"I know." Red sighed. "No, they never said anything about their group, but they didn't have large packs with them, or much water. They had to be set up somewhere. It may not have been a permanent set up though."

"We'd have seen a trace of them if they'd been here long." Shane added.

"Ya think we need to start scoutin' for 'em?" Daryl asked. Red looked up and caught Daryl's eyes looking directly at her. _Was he asking her?_

"No." Rick started. Shane became irritated, "No. We can't go out looking for trouble."

"Come on, man." Shane said frustrated. "They'll find us if they stick around. Sooner or later."

T-Dog added in "We can double up on lookout. Find a place we can have a better view of the tree line."

"Ya said there was a few guys by the highway that gave ya trouble." Daryl addressed Red again.

"You mean the guys that kidnapped me and took me hours away from my home?" Red snapped at him. "Like I said before. I killed 2 of them and I'm positive the other didn't get very far."

"I'll talk to Hershel, see if we can station a look out over at that barn, maybe build a platform on that windmill." Rick continued.

"Better than nothing." T-Dog shrugged.

Shane turned and huffed away, agitated at the direction the conversation was going.

"If y'all are lucky, the group may just miss the farm and continue on to another town." Red pushed off the RV. Lori rounded the RV to the remaining group.

"Dinner's about ready." Rick nodded to his wife. T-Dog started back towards the fire. Red followed T-Dog but glanced back to Daryl unintentionally. He was still watching her, studying her. She didn't understand what his problem was and didn't have any intention to want to figure it out.

She turned back to the direction T-Dog disappears and joined the others around the campfire.

The group sat around the fire as the night began to cover the sky. The full stomachs could be seen in everyone's face. They hadn't eaten that well in so long. To celebrate the successful hunt, Carol and Lori decided to cook twice as much as they usually did.

Dale and Glenn tried to convince Red to paly a little more guitar while everyone relaxed. She refused, of course. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate the events of the day.

Suddenly, a noise coming from the house startled everyone. They all turned towards the commotion in unison. Red couldn't understand what was being said, but Maggie seemed to be trying to stop Beth from coming over to the group. She was unsuccessful.

Beth ran straight to the group. Her eyes were wide in excitement. Red glanced down to a magazine in Beth's hand and her heart dropped. She recognized the magazine as a tabloid that did a story over to the scandal of her taking off from the movie set. Beth knew, and the entire group was about to find out as well.

Red couldn't get the words off. She just wanted to scream, maybe scare Beth into keeping quiet.

"I knew it! I knew I recognized you!" Beth proclaimed addressing Red.

Red stubbled over Andrea and Sophia's feet trying her best to get to Beth before she said any more.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Beth, stop! This is none of our business. Leave it. "Maggie started, but Beth wasn't backing down.

Beth held out the magazine "I read this magazine hundreds of times. I don't know how I didn't see if before."

Dale must've figured out what was going on. He was close enough to grab the magazine from Beth's hands and quickly tossed it into the remaining ambers of the fire. The action was fruitless as Shane quickly grabbed the magazine and saw the page Beth had it opened to.

"No way." He laughed, hitting the magazine a bit to remove some ambers that had caught.

Glenn moved to look over Shane's shoulder. "Holy cow. Samantha Andrews, known for her roles in, what does that say?" Glenn squinted trying to read in the dimming light.

Red felt lightheaded. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She closed her eyes feeling the headache from earlier pick up momentum.

"Who's Samantha Andrews?" Sophia asked? She and Carl were looking around completely confused by the commotion.

"According to this picture, Red is." Glenn said. The entire group turned to Red. She felt like puking. She knew it shouldn't have been such a big deal, but it wasn't the attention she wanted.

Sophia, T-Dog, and Andrea got up quickly to take a look. Andrea took the magazine from Shane's hands. Lori looked over their shoulders as Carl joined in trying to see the picture.

Carol stepped up close to Red "Is that why you wanted to keep who you were a secret? Because your famous?"

Red looked to Carol but stopped when she saw Daryl. He was fiddling with his knife trying his best to act as if he didn't care. She didn't know why, but her gut hurt knowing he now knew.

She was about to say something to him, but Shane interrupted her. "This can't be why they kidnapped you? Ridiculous."

Red got angry. He didn't understand, none of them understood. It wasn't something she chose. Yes, it was ridiculous, but it's what happened. They had no idea what she went through when those men found her and kidnapped her. They had no idea what their plans were once they got to their group. But she did. They made sure she knew what was coming.

Red turned and stormed off from the campsite. Dale and Rick tried to stop her, but she pushed through. She needed to get away, and fast. Her feet moved quickly without her knowing where they were taking her.

Before she could reach the fence to the field, Rick and Shane caught up. Rick grabbed Red's arm in an attempt to calm her, but Red pulled it back.

"Red, it doesn't matter what you were before. "

"But that's not true. It's exactly why I always have bad luck following me. Living in Hollywood isn't the most innocent life to live, you know." Red shouted.

"No, it ain't considering the article mentioned a Maxim spread you did. Wonder if that article is still available." Shane smirked. Red lunged at him hoping to slide her hand hard across his face, but she was stopped by Rick.

"Shane. Stop. Go." He got between the two facing Shane.

"Both of you leave me alone. I-I can't be around anyone right now." Red turned away for the men and continued to the fence.

"Red. You need to be careful." Rick turned to her as Shane decided to turn and walk back to the camp site.

Red said nothing. Instead, she quickly hoped the fence that lead to the field. She ignored Rick's calls to her. It wasn't until she reached the center of the field did her feet finally stop.

She collapsed to her knees. Her hands shook from anger. _If I ever get my hands around Beth's neck._ She knew it was foolish to be angry towards Beth, or anyone in the group. It was bound to happen that someone found out. Like she told Dale before, her photos were forever stuck on the shelves of this fallen world.

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she held back. She had become an expert at holding back tears. Instead she fell onto her back and stared up to the sky. The rich orange hues or the sunset were now drowning in the deep purple of the night sky. She laid there watching as the stars slowly become brighter.

She was shaking in the thin leather jacket she had on. "Why didn't I grab a blanket?" She asked herself.

"It's a good thing I brought one." Red shot up at the voice. Her shoulders relaxed when Sophia stepped toward her carrying a blanket in her arms.

"You shouldn't be out here. Your mom is going to be worried" Red brought her knees to her chest as Sophia sat next to her and handed her the blanket. Red took it willingly and quickly wrapped herself in it.

Sophia chuckled "For someone with a career in the spotlight, you sure don't like attention."

"It got old fast." Red stated. "You cold?" Without saying anything, Sophia move closer to Red. Red in return placed a hand around the girls shoulders wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

They sat in silence facing the tree line for a while until Sophia broke the silence.

"I don't see you any differently. Nobody does, if that's what you're worried about." Red looked down to Sophia. She seemed to have grown so much since Red joined the group. Sophia no longer was the innocent helpless child in the woods. She wasn't sure if she liked the change exactly. A girl should have the right to stay innocent as long as possible, but it this apocalyptic world innocence didn't survive.

"Don't worry, kid. I wouldn't let y'all if you did." Red smirked to lighten the conversation.

"Samantha is a pretty name. Can I call you Samantha now, instead of Red?" Sophia looked up to Red for confirmation.

"If you want, but everyone used to just call me Sam."

"What about Sammie?"

Red sighed, "That was my dad's nickname for me."

"I'm sorry." Sophia turned back to the tree line. Her shoulders fell with defeat.

"You can call me Sammie." Red smiled to match Sophia's. "But on one condition."

"What?!" Sophia questioned enthusiastically

"You're the only one who can call me that." Red bumped Sophia's shoulder playfully.

It was like a light grew in Sophia's eyes. "Deal!"

Sophia seemed to sit a little bit taller after that. Red could only assume it was from being the only one able to call her Sammie. _Maybe this girl's innocence isn't completely destroyed even with her growing survival instincts. Maybe there's hope yet._

It was another hour before Red decided it was time for Sophia to get back to the camp. The sky was getting darker with stars slowly disappearing behind clouds rolling in. The chill in the air became too strong for just the small blanket Sophia had brought.

They walked together back to the camp. Sophia swayed a little struggling to stay awake until they hopped the field separating the field from the farmhouse.

As they approached Carol and Sophia's tent, Carol popped out of the opening with a stern look. Red quickly held up a finger to her lips to indicate silence was the best option right now. Sophia was at the point of sleep walking when she passed the girl to her mother to take over from there.

Red folded her arms to warm herself. She looked over to see the fire was out completely and everyone had gone to bed. It was late but she knew she would hardly get any sleep that night. It was time she decided exactly what her plan was. No more going back and forth from staying or going.

Red climbed into her tent and grabbed the quilt off her bed. She had it folded in her arms as she made her way back to the fence. After hopping the fence, she wrapped the blanket around her and made her way to a large oak tree that sat next to Hershel's old wooden barn.

She sat herself with her back against the tree facing the farmhouse. It seemed so peaceful on this farm, just like back home. It was too easy to forget what was really out there.

Red's mind was full if questions she needed to answer for herself, but unexpected to her, her eyes slowly got heavy.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Song Inspiration: **_**It Ain't Me Babe**_** by Bob Dylan**

**I feel my writing is a bit messy since I haven't done it in a few months, so I apologize! Maybe it'll give me more incentive to write more.**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, it's short, but I wanted to give y'all something! It's been too long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from The Walking Dead Universe (or the songs mentioned). I only own the OC of this story.**

* * *

_Two of the men held her against the all as she struggled to escape. Samantha could here cries coming from Hannah as she mourned her sister's recent death. Sam looked around quickly and saw 6 bodies lying in her parents living room. Two were from the group that attacked her own. Taryn was shot first as the group busted in. John laid next to Hannah as she was curled up in a ball hardly able to breath behind all her tears. He fought to protect Hannah from the two men now lying next to him. A bullet wound caused blood to stream out of his chest. She wasn't sure of Alex was still alive. The punch he took sounded like it broken his jaw. He crashed down into the glass side table. His brother, Brandon, was the closest to her with his throat slit._

_Sam looked to her left and saw Marcy was in the same situation as herself. Her group was outnumbered. Her group was dead. Tears formed in her eyes. Marcy had always been like a sister since they were younger. They rest had become family as their group grew. Their living situation was just too good to last. They were foolish to think they only had creepers to deal with._

"_Now, Sweetheart." One of the men waked up to Sam. "That mouth of yours is going to lead you to the same fate as your little friends here." Sam tried to pull her arms from the men's grip. They just squeezed tighter. The leader of the group was now mere inches from Sam's face. He obviously forgot what a toothbrush was._

"_Leave her alone, bastard!" Marcy screamed. The leader looked over to the two men holding her friend down and nodded. Sam's heart dropped when she heard her friend's bloody scream._

"_No!" She cried. She saw one of the men had stabbed Marcy in the gut with a large carving knife. _

_The leader turned back to Sam. "I told y'all not to insult us." Tears started to fall from her face, but her expression filled with anger. She spit the blood accumulating in her mouth to the man in front of her. He flinched but quickly grabbed Sam's forehead forcing it to the wall. "I would consider that an insult."_

_She heard a thump next to her and saw two of the men holding Marcy drop her body and step back._

"_Now, I don't think I'm going to kill you…yet. I don't think this world deserve a pretty face like yours, but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with our favorite celebrity."_

"_I can't believe it, boss." The two men to their side were laughing. "Thought we'd have to go 'cross the country to see one."_

_They figured out who Sam was almost immediately. Her group knew who she was, but it wasn't an issue that came up. But a group of men that these men were surely to take advantage of the knowledge. Of course, they'd take advantage of any woman in this damned world. Sam was screwed either way._

_The man gripped her forehead tighter as he brought his steak knife up to Sam's face. "Seems a shame you lived such a privileged life, even when the dead decided to rise. Never knowing true pain." The knife's point dug into the skin right below her left eye. Sam clinched with agony. As he drew the knife down her cheek, she couldn't hold back and screamed in pain. _

_It felt as if the knife carved at her face for hours. Warm blood poured down her face and throat. As he reached her clavicle, he removed the knife. Tears and blood mixed as she felt her head grow light. Shock started to come over her. She wanted to puke. She wanted to die. _

"_Matt, Cole. Go grab the truck from down the road. Time to settle into our new home. He laughed as the two men obeyed orders. "What do you say, Sweetheart? Care to show me your room?"_

_Sam couldn't see. She could barely breath s the pain continued to take over her body. She barely even registered the sudden blood spatter across her face._

_She was dropped by the 2 men holding her up, crashing to her knees. Slowly her senses were coming back. She looked up to see Alex was fighting with one of the men. The other two were already down._

_She quickly became aware their situation was taking a 180. She hurried to one of the tossed guns on the floor. She pointed and fired quickly, not even thinking of Alex's location. Luckily, she hit the right body. _

_The man crashed to the ground. Alex looked at Sam as he tried to catch his breath. Marcy was the only thing that came to her mind. She was sure the stab wasn't the end of her, at least not yet. Maybe she could save her._

"_We need to get out of here. The other two will be back soon." Alex stepped towards Marcy as well._

_Sam reached up to check Marcy's pulse ignored the pain coming from her face. Marcy groaned at the touch. "Mars." Sam said relieved. "Help me, Alex. We need to get her out of here." _

_Alex hesitated before helping Sam pick Marcy up. Marcy hissed as the pain from her stomach wound was stressed. "I don't know if she's going to make it very far."_

"_She won't make it at all if we don't try." Sam hissed back. Alex didn't argue after that. The two carried Marcy out of the house and off the front porch._

"_The two guys went up the driveway. Looked like they were going back to town."_

"_We need to go this way." Sam gestured to the tree line behind the house. "I know where we can hide out."_

_The three made their way through the trees. Sam's face seemed to contact every low branch in their way. Each time a branch skimmed across her fresh wound she lost grip of her friend._

"_Leave me." Marcy mumbled._

"_You know I can't do that."_

"_Where are we going, Sam?" Alex asked as he adjusted his grip on Marcy._

_It was dark with barely any moonlight to guide them, but Sam had walked this forest more time than the days since her birth. She knew exactly where they were going. They just had to get there._

_Growling noises came from the groups left. Sam and Alex quickly turned their heads towards the noise. "We've never seen a creeper close to the farm." Alex stated. "Let's go. We have no weapons to fight them."_

"_As soon as we get to where we're going, I'm going back." Sam said._

"_What!" Alex hissed. "The hell you are."_

"_Our guns are there. My knives. We won't survive long without them." Sam glanced back as the growling continued._

_Sam's boot caught a large root poking up from the ground. She lost her grip on Marcy and fell forward. Her head slammed against the side of a tree and she screamed in pain._

"_Sam!" Sam heard Alex call out. It had sounded like he was miles away from her. She got up and looked around for her friends. _

"_Alex!" She said terrified when she couldn't see them close by. "Marcy!" They had just disappeared._

_She stumbled back to where she last had a hold of Marcy. Nothing. She was all alone in the middle to the forest. "They were just here!" She argued with herself._

_The groans of the creepers were growing closer, louder with each pasting second. She looked around to try and pinpoint what direction they were coming from, but it seemed like they were surrounding her. They were everywhere. The whines of the creepers hissed in her ear. Decaying hands grabbed her arms and legs. They wrapped around her body and face. She was being engulfed by them._

Sweat ran down Sam's face as she quickly sat up form the tree trunk. Her heart pounded and her breathing was deep.

_A dream. That's all it was._ She told herself. She closed her eyes to concentrate slowly her heartbeat. Her hand reached up and touched the now healed scar across her face. It had been months since the attack, but she still remembered every detail of that horrible night. Her heart felt heavy with the thought of Marcy. She was a sister to Sam. She thought of the death of her friends. Brandon, John, Taryn, Hannah, Alex. She didn't even try to control the tears that built up in her eyes.

After catching her breath, Sam rose from the soft ground against the tree. She wiped the tears that managed to flow down her cheeks.

Surprisingly the position she was sleeping in didn't cause any discomfort in her body. She quickly stretched and grabbed the blanket she was wrapped in.

Behind her, a twig broken within the tree line. She turned her head to the noise as she simultaneously drew her Bowie knife from her thigh holster. She heard the same growling from her dream, but it wasn't coming from the tree line. It was coming from the old barn to her right.

Curious, but alert, Sam slowly stepped towards the sound. She listened as the growling grew louder.

"No fucking way." Sam hissed realizing what it was. She quickly hurried to the front of the barn in anger. The door was chained, but a crack between the doors was large enough to look through. She bend down and peaked into the crack. It was still early in the morning, but there was enough sun to shine into the barn.

Bodies roamed back and forth on ground level of the barn. 20 or 30 walking corpses. Sam couldn't tell exactly how many, but she knew the barn was packed with walkers.

"No fucking way!" Sam backed from the door. She was livid.

When Sam was far enough from the barn, she turned and marched to the campsite ready to lash out on the group.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Song Inspiration: **_**Hurt**_** by Johnny Cash**

**I am trying to update the story sine my schedule is becoming a little more routine. They might be shorter chapters, but my goal is for quality verses quantity. It's easier to edit shorter chapters on my own.**

**I know I said I was looking for a beta reader, but it's more of a co-author. I'm still looking for a good one!**

**Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!**


End file.
